


Alpha Mate

by Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs
Summary: Persephone Faye Stilinski is Stiles Stilinski's cousin, with the death of her parents she decides to move to Beacon Hills from Charming to be closer to the only family she has left. Being a full time mother of her two children along with running two multi billion dollar companies left to her from her parents, Persephone must now also juggle being a werewolf and her growing feelings toward two different men. Being an emancipated teenager with the past knowledge of a previous life was not all it was cracked up to be. Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue

Running a multi-million-dollar company can have its own problems, sometimes life-threatening ones, and that is what happened to us. My father had refused to take part in a shady deal with someone who was in the mafia; we ended up having to go to the police and into witness protection after I had been forced to kill someone who had kidnapped me to get to my father. The only thing that made me happy was to at least know I had finished high school already at the age of fifteen, one less thing to worry about with everything crumbling under us.

"You are now Anastasia Skylar Anderson; you are Paula and Craig Anderson's eighteen-year-old daughter who is taking online courses to earn your master's in business." The detective assigned to our case said seriously while handing over the file that held my new documents, this included a birth certificate, drivers license, and social security card.

"What town was picked for us?" I asked curiously as I began to put the things into my wallet where they would usually be placed.

"Charming, California." My father answered having seen that in the file given to him causing me to nod in understanding.

"I just want you to know that we will work as fast as we can so you will be able to return to your lives, but until then remember to not contact anyone from your old lives." The detective warned two hours later after dropping us off at the house in Charming.

"I think I am going to head up to my room and check it out." I answered having taken some joy in knowing that for the most part my uncle on my mothers side would take over control of the company until my father could, seeing as his own brother wouldn't know what to do being a sheriff with no background in running a business. My eyes took in the room picked for me even as I began to think of what I could do to kill time until we could go back to our old lives, I refused to believe that this would be it for me. 

****

**Three Months Later~**

It had been a grueling three months, and honestly if it hadn't had been for Stacy who I had met at the store when I had gone grocery shopping, this would have been a whole lot worse.Who would have thought pretending to be a whole new person would be this complicated and hard, I sure the hell didn't.

"Come on Anastasia, just this one time would you please come with me to the party?!" Stacy asked in a whine causing me to bite back a retort, for while I was playing the part of an eighteen-year-old, I was in fact only fifteen, meaning underage and not old enough to go to the party she wanted me to go with her to.

"Fine, if it will get you to leave me alone about it after this one party." I finally caved after my mother sent me a look causing her to send me a small smile of thanks. This whole thing had been harder on my parents, seeing as they could only play the part of assistants to a company that didn't exist instead of being the big fish they were in the business world. *

***

**The Next Morning~**

My head was pounding so bad that it felt like it would split right open even as my stomach rolled causing me to slap a hand over my mouth to keep myself from throwing up everything in my stomach.

"If I had known you were a virgin darlin, I would have been gentler with you last night." An unknown male voice said from beside me as the sheets rustled and a hand appeared in front of my face holding two pills that would help with this godawful headache that tormented me.

"I can't even remember what happened last night, though do remind me to kill my friend Stacy, since I know for a fact I had asked for a soda to drink without the alcohol." I commented and not being the type to hide from my problems I flopped onto my back and turned my head to face the man I had seemed to have had sex with last night.

"Well how about I make it better for you?" The man asked with a wicked smirk causing me to chuckle even as I shook my head, because I did know him even though he didn't know me, having memories of another life would have that effect on someone.

"Thanks, but I think I will have to pass." I refused lightly pulling a hand forward to pat his cheek causing him to laugh even as he got up unashamed to be naked in front of me, and not like he had anything to be ashamed of seeing as he was one fine ass man in all his naked glory.

"If you ever change your mind do let me know." Jackson Teller offered sending me a panty dropping smile that had me only offering a smile in return as I began to slowly get up and search for my panties and shorts, my shirt was ripped down the middle meaning I would have to snag one of his. Getting out was easy and after sending Stacy a text informing her that she needed to lose my number did I head home already done for the day, even though it had just started.

"Everything alright?" My mother asked worriedly when I walked in while my dad just sent me a look with a raised eyebrow.

"Stacy must have believed I needed to relax or so her text message said seeing as she spiked my drinks, I ended up sleeping with Jackson Teller the VP of the Sons." I answered with a shake of my head having no wish to get caught up in that drama fest. 

****

**One Month Later:**

Staring back up at me was a bright red plus sign with three others with similar results surrounding me as I sat on the bathroom floor in shock, this was not something I needed, especially right now and at my age.

"I didn't want this to happen." I whispered under my breath having been focused instead on the fact my sweet sixteen was in seven months, of course only my parents would be celebrating it with me but still.

"We will make it work." My mother rushed to reassure as she sat beside me having remained silent but supportive through the whole process.

"How? I am fifteen mom, I am in no way ready to be a mother! Plus, the father won't even know since he believes I am Anastasia, who is eighteen and a one-night stand from a party!" I asked voice sounding almost hysteric as I questioned her logic even as my hands went to tangle into my hair.

"You are mature beyond your physical age, and would make an amazing mother Persephone; you will also have your father and I to help you if you struggle in anyway throughout the pregnancy and even after if you struggle with being a mother. Though I would recommend telling Jackson Teller, since he has a right to know. I will get in touch with the one handling our case to inform them of what has happened, since this is something that will have to be taken into account concerning our case. Don't worry they cannot prosecute Jackson since your new identity marks you as eighteen, he can not be charged when all your paperwork marks you as an legal adult by eyes of the court and system." My mother reassured calmly briefly pulling me into a tight hug before getting up to begin making the calls to get the ballpark rolling on this new change.

****

"Now or never." I mutter quietly as I parked in a free spot at Teller-Morrow Garage, eyes taking everything in before grabbing my purse holding the results of the test along with an unopened one in case he wanted to see a test for himself.

"And here I thought I ran you off!" Jackson's voice called out teasingly as I got out of the car, my parents having taught me to drive so I could fit in as a normal young adult, especially since they bought me a car of my dreams.

"Just the man I was looking to talk to." I said instead of responding to his teasing gracefully moving to stand right in front of him before motioning to the table near us for an area to talk in semi privacy.

"What's up?" Jackson asked noticing how serious I looked and the fact I wasn't smiling back at his teasing.

"I need to know if you used a condom when we slept together or not that night of the pary." I started because honestly it was the second thing that came to my mind to explain how this happened so quickly, then again even with a condom this could have happened.

"I didn't, not at all through each time we had sex, which was into the early morning." Jackson answered eyes glinting as he began to catch on to what I was getting at, he wasn't a stupid mad after all.

"You have to understand, I have had no wish to sleep with anyone for a few years yet, my whole focus has been on getting my college degree and starting my career. So, to be honest I hadn't looked into birth control since I had no wish to sleep with anyone." I said with a sigh even as a grimace tried to take over my features knowing how my words would be taken.

"You're pregnant." Jackson stated flatly even as his eyes became slightly wide with fear and even a slight glimpse of hope, every man who is a family man wants a child of their own eventually.

"Look I don't want to be with you, I can see us being amazing friends but that's it at this point in time. It is your right to know that you have a child on the way; even if you have no wish to be in the child's life, you cannot say I had not kept you informed or given you the chance to be there for your child." I continued getting a tired sigh from him, because if I had said anything else, he could have easily been pissed off at our situation.

"I can't even be mad at you, since I know your friend spiked your drinks that night, you don't even remember sleeping with me and now you are pregnant with my kid." Jackson finally said as I pulled out the test results to show him proof.

"I have heard stories about your mother Jackson, if she tries to use our baby to control me or run my life, it won't end well for her." I warned making him laugh for the first time since we started this conversation with a brilliant smile pulling up his lips as his baby blue eyes met mine.

"You let me worry about my mother, have you called to set up the appointments with the doctor for you and the baby?" Jackson asked next already trying to focus on what needed to be done; he was twenty-three years old having had no plans to settle down in anyway, and now he had a child on the way.

****

**Seven Months Later~**

It had been an uphill battle since Gemma was informed of the fact she had a grand-baby on the way, even made worse when she realized she would not be able to control me and keep me on a leash.

"Just one month left little prince." I whispered with a warm smile on my face as I took in my growing stomach having finally reached the second to last month of my pregnancy and all the more ready to meet the little one.

"How are you feeling?" Tig asked as he walked into the living room where I was sitting, my parents had started to go out more and had started to accept we might never be able to go back to our old lives for a few more years yet, so in the mean time had decided to continue to live their lives in the fullest way they knew how.

"Sore and hungry, so good." I answered with a laugh having grown close to Chibs and Tig since they were the ones who came to keep me company and check on me when Jax couldn't over these last several months of the pregnancy.

"Picked a name yet?" Chibs asked moving to kiss my forehead before taking a seat near Tig since Jax moved to take one beside me, it was moments like this that made Gemma believe I was his old lady when I wasn't, not that Jax planned to refute the claim seeing as it brought him amusement.

"Dean Alaric Teller." I answered confidently sending a smile at Jax when he just shook his head, we had been going over names for awhile now only just now deciding on one that we both ended up liking. 

****

**The Hospital~ One Month Later~**

"Give one last big push!" The doctor encouraged as I took a deep breath before baring down hard a scream building behind my clenched teeth as Jax held my hand to give me the only comfort he could in that moment. The pain and all of it was worth it when I heard the wail of a newborn baby fill the air, my baby was here and ready to face the world.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy!" The doctor said with a large smile as he placed my baby on my chest after Jax had cut the umbilical cord, his hands had shook when he did it even as his eyes looked on with awe and love at the tiny child we had made.

"Hello little prince." I whispered as I watched him as he fed, it was easy choice on deciding to breast feed him instead of using formula, cheaper also. Before long a nurse was taking Dean to get weighed and cleaned up while Jax filled out the paperwork for our son to be filed and placed in the records room at the county house.

"You ready to have the family in?" Jax asked once I had been settled in my own private room and Dean had been brought in and was once again resting happily in my arms.

"Let them in." I answered with a laugh that he returned before leaving to get everyone, they had truly become like a family to me, and yes that included the bossy and tyrant Gemma Teller-Morrow.

"Oh, he is precious babygirl." My mother said with a teary smile on her face as she came to stand on my left with my dad beside her; Gemma had moved to stand beside Jax on my right side along with Clay while the rest of men stood at the foot of the bed.

"He looks so much like his daddy." I teased eyes locking with Jackson's as he sent me a warm tender smile before returning to watch our son.

"Our little prince is a lucky boy to have such a large family that loves him." I continued eyes moving to lock with first Gemma's and then Clay's before moving onto Chibs, Tig, Juice, and Happy. 

****

**Five Months Later~**

Raising a baby has been a full-time job, one that was made easier with Gemma and Jax both stepping forward to help me along with my parents when needed, Jax being there every step of the way and truly becoming a dad to Dean. Having Happy be the one to do my first tattoo of my child's feet on the back of my thigh like how my first mother in my first life had done with her own children was an experience, but worth it because it caused me to have that connection to my first mother along with being a way to always carry a part of my son with me for the rest of my life.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone as it rang showing it was the handler of our case making me furrow my eyebrows in slight confusion. Usually he called my parents with any new news but considering they would be on the plane heading back home after having went on a honeymoon trip it could explain why he was calling me instead of them.

"I thought I would give you the good news that Blake O'Hara has been caught and placed in custody, it will take a few more months to finish up the loose ends, but after that you and your parents will be able to go back to your previous lives." Jacob Grounds said causing a smile to take over my face at the good news, this would also mean I would be able to tell Jax and the others the truth once I got the go ahead from Detective Grounds.

"Thank you so much for letting me know, and for doing everything you have for us." I offered sincerely before looking up as someone knocked on the front door causing me to move to answer it after hanging up the phone and setting it to the side.

"Yes?" I asked feeling confused but already having a sinking feeling taking over as I looked at the somber face of Officer Hale.

"I am so sorry Anastasia, but I have to inform you of the fact your parents were in a plane crash. They didn't make it, I truly am sorry for your loss." Officer Hale said as I swayed and ended up having to latch onto the door frame, only having a moment to be glad Dean was asleep right now in his room, before I focused back on Hale.

"Were their bodies recovered?" I asked tonelessly feeling like a void as the knowledge that my parents wouldn't be coming home ever again hit me like a ton of bricks and caused my knees to shake with the urge to give out from under me.

"They were." Was the only reply he gave as I nodded before moving to close the door, I would have to call Jacob back and let him know and start getting the funeral ready along with everything else.

"Hello, this is Detective Grounds speaking." Jacob said as he answered the phone after the first ring.

"My parents are dead; they were killed in a plane crash." I said simply already tired and haggard, if I hadn't been used to mourning lost parents and family I think this would have hit me harder than it was, not to say it hasn't hit me hard enough to leave me feeling like there was no air to breath.

"We will begin the paperwork and things to have you regain your identities now then, it would have been better to wait, but I know you would prefer to bury them under the right name and let your family know. You may inform your family of their passing, but not where you are currently and no one else is to know who you are yet until we can finish the paperwork and have O'Hara locked tightly behind bars." He ordered before hanging up not meaning to come off rude but having a lot to get done in a short time. It was only with a slight tremble in my fingers that I dialed a familiar number even as my breathing began to pick up speed leaving me feeling light headed.

"Can you please come over Gemma." I said as she answered the phone call after barely ringing letting some of the tension in my shoulders loosen.

"What's wrong babygirl?" Gemma asked sternly causing me to lose the fight of holding back my tears as the sobs broke free from my chest causing me to wrap my free arm around my waist and chest to keep me together as I broke down.

"My parents were in a plane crash; they didn't make it Gemma." I answered barely able to get the words out.

"I am heading over now." Gemma said voice serious before she hung up and started hollering for Jax to come with her even as she stalked toward her car. 

****

**Three Weeks Later~**

It was only thanks to Gemma being there that I was able to start making the phone calls to both sides of my family, Noah Stilinski being the hardest to call since I was close to him before all of this had went down, having visited him every summer and holiday I could get away with to the amusement of my parents."So, you slept with my son, again." Gemma commented as she held Dean in her arms as he babbled at her with a large smile overtaking his face unaware of the sorrow and pain those around him were feeling, too innocent and too young to understand.

"I did, I fucked up Gemma." I answered and I meant it, Detective Grounds had called that night to finally give me the go ahead to retake my previous life and let those I was close to know the truth, two days before my parent's funeral at that making this even harder for me to get out.

"Oh? You been thinking that for the last three weeks?" Gemma asked with a raised brow causing me to grimace but unable to answer as Jax and the others joined us in the living room while making themselves comfortable.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Jax asked as he took Dean from Gemma and cradled him close to his body as he placed a tender kiss to Dean's forehead in greeting as he held our son.

"Look, this isn't easy and honestly I have no energy to sugar coat it; my family and I were put into witness protection after a man involved with the mafia named Blake O'Hara started to threaten my father because of his company he owns that was making millions of dollars a day." I began holding up a hand when Gemma went to speak up wanting them to wait until I have said everything before talking, otherwise I might not be able to get this all out.

"Something you should know is I graduated high school at fifteen, this is unusual and noticeable, so when they were creating my new identity they upped my age to eighteen so it wouldn't stick out to anyone looking for us." I continued taking notice of Jax paling when it hit him that he had sex with someone underage, more than once at that.

"You aren't in any trouble, since technically I was considered of age and older with my new identity; but anyway I was only now given the go ahead to inform others of the truth, what with the funeral being two days away. You can hate me for seducing you to sleep with me after I got the news of my parents passing if you want, you have more than a right to be pissed at me." I finished before letting the silence surround us as I slumped back against the couch with shoulders drawn tight as I hung my head letting it fall into my hands.

"Are you fucking serious, what is your real name then?" Jax asked only to cut off as his eyes widened in realizing he didn't even know that when he began to take in my words and understood he knew nothing about me.

"Persephone Faye Stilinski, my parents names were Isabella Lily and David Scott Stilinski." I answered quietly as I reached for Dean when he began to fuss and become hungry already moving to pull my tank top and bra aside so he could eat, no one batting an eye as I did so.

"I can't say that I am happy about this, but I do understand." Gemma was next to speak up before narrowing her eyes on my sitting form, she was smarter than I gave her credit for and I already knew I would hate the next question to leave her mouth.

"Anything else you would like to add?" Gemma asked seeming to sense something else was needed to be said.

"I am not emancipated, and I am only sixteen right now, meaning until I turn eighteen I will be living with my uncle Noah in Beacon Hills which is only about forty minutes from here." I started already knowing Gemma wouldn't be happy with me being so far away from the club.

"It also seems that once again Jax forgot to wrap up." I finished sending the man a glare because I did not need to be dealing with another child on top of everything else I had to deal with, that didn't mean I wouldn't love this new baby any less or any more than I loved Dean.

"You're pregnant again." Jax said voice filled with too many emotions for me to tell just how he felt about everything being thrown at him.

"I need a day to wrap my head around everything, just let me have a day okay?" Jax finally asked as he stood up hesitating only slightly before leaning down to place a kiss to my forehead before doing the same to our son before taking off out the door.

"You stay in contact and keep us up to date on everything going on with you and my grand-babies, you also try to make it for my Sunday dinners." Gemma ordered eyes softening, because secretly in her own mind she saw herself when she looked at me.

"Of course, you are my kid's grandmother, and you are like a second mother to me so I promise to keep in touch and try to make the Sunday dinners." I answered without thought causing her to smirk as she also got up to leave with most following her only leaving Chibs and Tig behind with me in the living room.

"Oh lass, you have my number so if you ever need to talk or you need me, you can call no matter the time." Chibs offered as he stood placing a tender kiss to the top of my head while squeezing my shoulder before sending a nod to Tig before leaving.

"Do you hate me?" I asked quietly because it had come as a shock, the strong bond Tig and I had formed over the time I had been here and found out I was pregnant with Dean.

"Course not, I have no room to judge over someone fucking up without meaning to. Just know if you ever need me, no matter what time of day it is, that you can call me. You are my best friend Persephone, one of the few people I care about. You never judge me for the shit in my past and over the things I have done, and will do for my club, I owe you the same in return." Tig answered simply making me relax as I burped Dean before fixing my top as he began to close his eyes ready to take his nap for the day even as I sent Tig a beaming smile full of the thanks I felt toward him. 

****

**Funeral of Isabella Lily and David Scott Stilinski~**

The next two days flew by, and not for even a moment was I left alone, Gemma and the club having stepped forward be it to help pack up the house, finish last minute paperwork, and or just because I needed to not be alone while dealing with the death of my parents on top of taking care of Dean and keeping my weight and health up for the new baby I was carrying.

"Remember to call me when you know the time for each appointment." Jax said having spent the last two days with his dick buried inside Wendy as some form of therapy for all the shit happening around him, making me realize that the start of the season one for this world was about to start and causing me to feel some relief in knowing I would far enough away to keep my kids safe from the shit about to hit the fan concerning the club.

"I promise, I didn't keep you out of Dean's life and I won't keep you out of this one's either; you are their father no matter who I end up dating or getting with in the future." I said seriously but sternly before pulling on a brave face as I took notice of Uncle Noah stalking toward us with rage filling his face and turning it a vibrant red.

"The only reason I am not having you arrested with sleeping with a minor twice is because at the time she was under a different identity and considered by law of age and out of my jurisdiction." Uncle Noah spoke up before Jackson or I could causing my shoulder slump in relief knowing Jax wouldn't be in trouble, even though I was already aware he wouldn't be it still caused me to be relived that Uncle Noah couldn't arrest him.

"Don't worry it won't happen again, ever." I reassured because while I have come to care for Jax it wasn't as a lover or future spouse, he was more like a good friend to me at this time and maybe it could change in the future, but right now that wasn't the case with him needing to still grow up and mature like I knew he would.

"I will be there for both of my kids, I consider Persephone a good friend and will be there for her if she also needed me in a heartbeat. I wasn't aware I was even having sex with a minor until three weeks after the second time we slept together, so your warning and scolding means shit to me." Jax said with warning not caring if he offended the other man since he was accusing him of something he hadn't been aware of doing until it was too late.

"Enough, its time for the funeral." I warned breaking up the argument before it could start nodding to Stiles who stood silently by his dad before moving to pull them both into a tight hug knowing both gave amazing hugs, which was something I needed right now as Jax left to find Gemma who had Dean with her so I could greet family and friends of my parents as they showed up.


	2. Chapter 1

Hearing a loud wail come from Luna's room caused me to jerk awake, eyes blearily opened as I got out of the bed and headed for her nursery without thought even as I stumbled slightly when my foot caught in the sheets on my bed.

"I hear you princess." I hum under my breath as I moved to pick her up and cradle her against my side moving to the window seat to feed her knowing it was the most comfortable spot to sit when feeding her. It had been a roller-coaster of a ride and I now had a one year old and a three-month-old depending on me since the death of my parents, having only recently turned eighteen not too long ago and gotten my own place nearby my Uncle's since the death of my parents and having no wish to move back to Charming.

"Mama?" Dean's voice called from his room making me look up before smiling as I finished feeding Luna and burped her before heading to Dean's room to see what my little prince needed.

"Good morning little prince." I greeted him with a bright smile that he returned with one of his own as he rubbed sleepily at one of his eyes.

"Give mama a minute to settle your sister and I will come back and get you ready for the day, alright little prince?" I asked him getting a sleepy nod in return as I headed out of his room and downstairs toward the living room where a swing was set up for Luna; heading back upstairs in order to get Dean took only a few minutes since I also had to change his diaper and dress him for the day.

"Persephone?!" Stiles called out as he walked right into the house having stolen my house key in order to make a copy for himself the second day after I had moved in, the little shit that he was felt no shame for it either.

"Yes Stiles?" I asked as I walked into the living room smiling as I watched him tickle Luna until she was laughing loudly in delight up at him from her swing as it swayed slowly from side to side.

"Isn't mama Gem coming over today in order to spend time with her grand-babies?" Stiles asked sounding curious but also like he wanted to ask something else veiling his words making me raise an eyebrow.

"She is, why?" I asked putting Dean down near him so he could play in his play tent before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast for us.

"We haven't really spent much time together lately cousin mine, so why not come over and have a sleep over? Be the teenager you never got to be while mama Gem watches the kids for the night." Stiles cajoled making me smile even as I shook my head at the fact he believed he needed to manipulate me in order to have me being willing to hang out with him.

"I don't mind, but I first have to go to the store and buy more groceries here after breakfast; so how about once Gemma gets here I head on over to your house once my groceries are put up and she has the kids?" I asked causing him to fist bump the air in excitement before running off to inform his dad that I would be staying the night and to get things ready for my visit. 

****

**Grocery Store~**

Getting Dean settled in the baby seat on the buggy while Luna slept snugly against my chest thanks to the black wrap baby carrier Uncle Noah had bought me as a baby shower gift that Gemma had insisted I needed, I began to slowly make my way into the store already working out what all I needed to buy before being distracted by the ringing of my phone.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone keeping one hand on the buggy and an eye on Dean who was content to just play with his toy bike.

"I can't believe I even fucked this stupid bitch." Jax said without bothering with a greeting too pissed off and emotional to think straight with banal greetings. Brow furrowing, I moved my buggy to the side and out of others way as I focused on the phone call, though not once did my attention waver from my kids as I did so.

"What happened? Talk to me Jax." I questioned soothingly keeping my voice calm and tone light knowing the littlest of things could set him off when he was in this type of mood and not wanting to have to calm him down from another rage of my own doing.

"Wendy! She was still doing drugs, I had asked ma to go by the house and see if she could check on her since I hadn't heard from her about the doctor bills and ma found her passed out on the floor with blood surrounding her lower half." Jax growled failing to keep his own voice down making it raise in volume as he spoke even as a loud crash could be heard from the phone meaning he had likely either threw something or knocked something over to help calm his rage.

"Is Abel okay?!" I asked with complete worry moving my hand forward to gently smack Dean's hand when he reached for something on the shelf making him pout but focus back on his toy without much fuss.

"He had a hole in his stomach, along with the fatal flaw as ma would put it." Jax answered voice tight with worry and self-loathing at himself for not checking on Wendy more often as he should have.

"It isn't your fault Jackson Teller! She is your ex-wife yes, but that doesn't mean you had to babysit her once you split up and went your separate ways. Be the man I know you can be Jax, be there for Abel, because he has no one else there in his corner right now. He needs his father Jackson Teller, he needs you." I warned before taking notice of someone standing beside me coughing to gain my attention.

"Sorry am I in your way?" I asked taking in the man in front of me, reincarnated knowledge let me know that standing before me was Chris Argent himself.

"I need to get a few cans of corn behind you." Chris said eyes tracking everything and cataloging it all inside his mind as he spoke with a small tilt of the corner of his mouth."Sorry about that." I began as I moved further forward to let him behind me and to the shelf.

"You should be Abel's mother." Jax's words end up catching my attention, my eyes widened in surprise and my body froze up when I registered his words.

"You want me to be what?" I asked hoping I had heard him wrong, because while I wouldn't mind taking in Abel, I didn't know how that would work with the things to come in Sons.

"I will be having our lawyer draw up the paperwork to have you named mother of Abel, getting Wendy to sign away her rights won't be hard especially if she knows what I would do if she didn't." Jax continued making me wince.

"Mama okay?" Dean asked with worry, blue eyes wide as he watched me making me smile as I leaned forward slightly to kiss his forehead.

"Mama is okay little prince, want to say hi to daddy?" I asked getting a beaming smile and nod, so needing a minute I didn't hesitate to hand the phone to Dean who took it and began to ramble to his dad."Everything alright?

" Chris asked making me realize he had yet to leave even after getting the canned corn he wanted.

"Yeah its nothing to worry about, I'm Persephone Stilinski and this is my son Dean Teller and my daughter Luna Teller." I introduced tired of knowing his name but unable to say it as I offered my free hand.

"Chris Argent." Chris offered a small smile as he shook my hand, out of all the hunters in the Argent family, I think the only slightly decent one was Chris with the rest being the type belonging six feet under.

"Mama, daddy says I have new brother!" Dean's voice once again caught my attention and not realizing I was still holding Chris's hand did I give my son a smile in return for his excitement."That's right, a baby brother, his name is Abel." I answered my son causing Dean to clap and giggle in happiness.

"It was nice meeting you Chris, but I think I need to finish my grocery shopping." I said face burning red as I finally let go of his hand making him chuckle even as he gave a nod before walking away with a grace I could be jealous of.

"Ma and I talked it over, once Abel is ready to come home we will be bringing him to you. In the meantime, we will get the paperwork out of the way and another crib and such for him to put in Dean's room." Jax spoke once Dean had given me the phone back causing me to rub a hand over my face even as I nodded, not that the jerk could see it.

"I love how you asked if I would like to become Abel's mother or not Jackson Teller. You know it is because of this your mother wont stop hinting at us getting together and becoming a real family!" I said with exasperation but not denying the fact I would be willing to take in Abel and accepting the child as my own.

"You are already the mother of two of my kids, and you are an amazing mother to them at that, and Abel deserves the best." Jax stated sounding smug already knowing I wasn't saying no causing me to sigh.

"Alright, just have your lawyer fax me the paperwork for me to sign and I will work on getting what I need for Abel here at the house and refit Dean's room to fit it all." I said in defeat before hanging up before he could gloat eyes sliding close briefly before opening them again as Luna began to fuss.

"Let's hurry this up and get home, grandma is coming over in a few hours to spend the rest of the weekend with you two." I said to Dean getting another cheer from the boy unknowing of the fact Chris was listening to me from the aisle over. 

****

**Sunday Evening~**

Gemma hadn't said much when she arrived late yesterday evening just kissed my cheek and waved me off before focusing on the kids, she had taken to being a grandmother with the same zeal she took at being the Queen of the Sons. That night and the next morning and afternoon was spent catching up with Stiles and learning everything I had missed in the last few weeks since we had talked last, it had been something I sorely needed even if I loved being a mother to my two kids while running the business my parents left me.

"We are so going!" Stiles said with glee as he rushed back up the stairs causing me to raise an eyebrow even as I began to gain an idea of just what he was talking about with some defeat in what was to come.

"Where are we going now?" I asked causing him to pull up short and sending me a wide-eyed guilty look before smiling at me, it was filled with mischief and chaos resembling that of a trickster.

"Dad got a call in; they are going to be searching the Reserve for the other half of a body they found of a woman in her late twenties earlier this evening." Stiles rushed out, and yeah I figured it was that time.

"Then I better go with you to make sure it isn't you who ends up dead and in pieces for your poor father to find next." I said confidently causing him to nod in agreement already moving to change and grab his favorite red hoodie I had bought him.

"First we have to get Scott, he isn't answering his phone." Stiles decided already leaving the room making me sigh as I took one last look at the outfit I was currently wearing, a lace crop tank top and a pair high waist faded jean shorts with my favorite tennis shoes. 

****

"You are both idiots." I commented with an eye roll as I listened to them scream one after the other outside of Scott's house twenty minutes later with some exasperation at their antics even as it brought a small smile to my face. I tuned out Stiles informing Scott of why we were there and the plans to go find the missing half of the body before the sheriff and others could get to it, ignoring the part about it being the middle of the night, and the fact the killer could still be out there. 

****

"Are we really doing this?" Scott asked fearfully as we stood beside the jeep outside the Preserve making me send him a look before marching forward knowing Stiles would be right behind me, better to get it over with then just stand around waiting to be caught by Uncle Noah.

"Maybe the sever asthmatic should hold the flashlight." Scott stated while giving Stiles a look that was ignored as said teen shot forward further ahead of us as I stuck slightly behind Scott to keep an eye out on him, since he did have a point.

"Come on Scotty." I encouraged causing him to sigh in defeat. We had barely moved forward some before having to hide as Stiles got caught by his father and scolded though he remained silent when Uncle Noah called out for Scott, not believing for a moment I would be out there.

"Shit, that brat was our ride back home!" I hissed in frustration before starting to walk behind Scott deciding to follow him, only it was dark out and somehow we ended up splitting up leaving me lost in the fucking woods with a insane werewolf on the loose.

"I am going to kill them." I decided stopping dead in my tracks as I spun around to see if anything looked familiar only to freeze in place as a loud growl filled the air somewhere near me, this was seriously not my fucking night.

"You have to be joking." I whispered my words falling flat on the wind as I slowly turned my head slightly and locking eyes with glowing red eyes; not even given a chance to run I was tackled to the ground barely able to turn enough so I ended up pinned under the werewolf on my back instead of on my stomach, the fucker wasn't light.

"I promise I don't taste good, I likely will give you indigestion." I said voice a mix of a whine and whimper full of fear as the very large and feral werewolf looked down at me with emotions I couldn't name forcing me to keep as still as I could in order to not be torn to pieces.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed voice guttural with pain as in a blink of an eye the feral werewolf had buried its teeth into my left hip and stayed locked in place refusing to release my flesh from his teeth.

"Hey, get off of her!" Scott shouted appearing from nowhere and rushing forward making me want to roll my eyes as my hand shakily moved and ended up carding over the side of the werewolf's neck before falling back on the ground as he released me and shot toward Scott with a loud howl.

"AHH!" Scott screamed jerking back and falling on his back as the werewolf caught his side with his teeth before it took off leaving us alone and bleeding from the bite wounds, though at least we were still alive.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I shakily got to my feet hand moving to put pressure on my hip where Peter had bitten me hoping to slow down the bleeding, it was deeper than I had thought it was.

"A wolf thing just bit me!" Scott shouted, pain still coating his tone as he also got to his feet only stumbling slightly when he moved to place a hand over his side similar to me in order to staunch the bleeding. We ended up having to walk back home, neither of us wanted to split up again and walked as far as we could together before being forced to split up since we didn't live near each other. "Make sure you clean the wound and bandage it up before going to bed, don't let it sit and get infected." I ordered before taking off toward my house wanting nothing more than to see my babies and take a hot shower before falling into my large bed and sleeping until morning when my kids woke up.


	3. Chapter 2

Getting into my house and into my bedroom to take a hot shower and take care of the bite wound wasn't easy with Gemma also in the house, but I was able to do it even as I kept my attention on where Gemma was relaxing in the living room in case she headed toward my room. Another fun fact I hadn't been aware of is that I lived near the Argent's, which was a horrid thing with me now becoming a werewolf, something they hunt and kill without care or hesitation.

"Hey little prince." I whispered as I snuck into his room to check on him and leaned down to kiss his forehead and tuck him in before leaving to check on Luna, it was something I did every night being something of a ritual that I went through before calling it a night.

"Goodnight princess." I whispered kissing her forehead before heading downstairs to where Gemma was likely waiting for me.

"Was wondering if you would be coming home tonight or crashing at your uncle's house, though it is a good thing you came home." Gemma said in greeting making me laugh lightly but shake my head in fond amusement. "Was missing my babies too much to stay away much longer." I answered simply moving to hug her before taking a seat beside her with a deep sigh glad to be off my feet and somewhere safe, no werewolves or hunters to deal with right now was a blessing.

"Then I am going to head out tonight, shit goes sideways every time I stay away too long, the assholes being useless without me to be there telling them what needs to be done." Gemma offered getting to her feet kissing my cheek before grabbing her bag and purse and heading for the front door with a wave over her shoulder. I knew I wouldn't be able to catch a break considering Dean's second birthday was three days away, Jax had texted me while I was in the shower to let me know he and the others would be coming down for Dean's birthday and to make sure I started up the pit for the guys to make the food.

"Scott said you got bit?!" Stiles voice questioned in fear as he scrambled into the house, the fact he snuck out again after already being caught to come here was impressive in a way, but yet was unsurprising since the kid couldn't sit still even if his life depended on it.

"Please tell me your dad is aware that you are here and that you didn't sneak out again without his permission." I said instead of answering him right away while slumping further into the couch.

"Of course! I just told him that you texted asking if I would be willing to come over to help with the kids." Stiles answered almost sounding offended making me send him a look, he wasn't fooling me, the little shit.

"Now, no more stalling! Did you get bit?" Stiles demanded already moving forward to lift the side of my shirt Scott had mentioned me holding that side of which made me aware that I should have expected the other teen to tattle to Stiles over me being hurt.

"Yes I did; it was too dark to really see what bit me, but it did." I answered with a shake of my head as I allowed him to see the bandage on my left hip covering the bite.

"Wolves haven't been seen here in over sixty years Persephone; anyway, keep an eye on it. I feel bad man that you ended up getting hurt when you only followed along to keep me out of trouble. Because seriously you wouldn't have been hurt if you hadn't wanted to keep an eye on me while I got up to things I shouldn't!" Stiles ranted unable to stop the word vomit as his anxiety and guilt hit a high note causing me to reach forward gently and pull him against my right side to cuddle against me even as I began running my hand over his back in a soothing motion.

"I don't blame you for me getting bit, but if you really feel that horrid over it you can help me plan Dean's second birthday party." I offered with a smirk knowing how much he adored my children. Being an only child and having lost his own mother so young made him feel a deeper attachment to my own kids even though both still had their father and me; I think it also had something to do with us always being so close and me being there to watch over him as we grew up together.

"Already ahead of you on that subject of Dean's upcoming birthday party! I have this awesome party idea for Dean that I know he will love what with his fascination with wolves and deer." Stiles said excitedly unable to hold himself back as he went on to explain about the things he had found for a child's themed birthday party that dealt with said two animals. It only hit me then the irony that my son's favorite animal is a wolf and I was now turning into a werewolf, I refused to think about the idea of the bite not taking and killing me.

"Alright, then I will leave setting up to you which lets me focus on the food and presents." I said with a sigh of relief on not having to figure it all out on my own.

"Awesome! You can trust me to make it amazing! Now it is late, and dad made me promise to stay here for the night once I arrived, so I am going to be taking over your couch." Stiles stated while sending me a look making me chuckle as I let him pull me up off the said couch before heading toward my room. 

****

**The Next Morning~**

It was the ringing of a phone that had me waking up the next morning confused why I hadn't heard a sound from Dean or Luna forcing me to scramble from my bed and into the hallway in a all out run to check on my kids.

"Wow, relax mama bear I figured I would get the kids up and ready for you to let you have a chance to sleep in, considering the incident last night being my fault and all. Though now that you are awake, I need to be heading out for school and to meet up with Scott before class, so see ya!" Stiles offered when he caught sight of the glare on my face and my cold eyes as I searched both children's rooms and not finding either child.

"Thank you Stiles, and yeah go ahead let me know how the day goes and if anything seems off or your having a bad day!" I said sending him a smile of gratitude and of apology as I followed him into the living room where both of my kids waited for me with happy smiles.

"MAMA!" Dean hollered with glee getting unsteadily to his feet and trying to run to me making me laugh as I knelt in order to catch his stumbling form right up into my arms before standing and twirling us around getting a loud squeal of delight."Hey little prince; did you behave for grandma and Stiles?" I asked as I rubbed my nose against his making his little nose crinkle even as he returned the gesture, this was a moment that always melted my heart and had me cooing at my son much to his delight.

"Yes mama, Dean was a good boy." Dean answered causing me to coo while Stiles muttered under his breath about killer cuteness overload as he headed for the front door in a hurry to make it in time for school. I spent the next few hours taking care of the documents my assistant sent me concerning the company that needed my signature and approval before focusing on Dean and Luna. Hearing a knock on the front door caused me to place Luna back down in her swing after finishing feeding and burping her, luckily her diaper was still clean.

"Yes?" I asked in confusion as I opened the door knowing Luna would fall asleep in her swing and Dean was watching Cars on his tablet Gemma had gotten him.

"Sorry to bother you; but I just ran out of milk and thought I would see if you had any, being neighbors and all, before going to the store." Chris Argent answered a charming smile on his face making me raise an eyebrow, it wouldn't be possible for him to know I was a werewolf considering it only happened last night and I hadn't even fully turned yet.

"Oh sure, come on in while I get it." I said waving him in and closing the front door behind him before making my way back into the kitchen.

"How much do you need?" I asked noticing him following me into the kitchen after smiling at Dean who had briefly looked up from his tablet to see what was going on before once again turning his attention to the show playing.

"Just two cups worth." Chris answered readily making me nod while looking for a container to place it in until he got back to his house with it. Singing softly under my breath as I poured the milk into one of the to-go coffee cups I kept for when I headed to Gemma's or needed to go to a meeting, it wasn't hard to notice the tense air around us making me more than slightly uncomfortable as I got the milk. Before I had a chance to hand over the cup, I heard the front door being opened and slammed shut making me freeze since I was unsure on who would be entering my home without warning.

"You alright?" Chris asked quietly straightening up from where he was leaning against the counter beside me, his eyes moving to the kitchen doorway as his hand started to drift to his back.

"Persephone?!" Tig's voice called out causing me to relax as I handed over the cup to Chris even as I called out the word 'kitchen' so Tig would hear me and come this way, not that the fucker shouldn't have realized where I was if I wasn't in the living room with the kids.

"Not that I don't mind you visiting Tig, but why are you here? Jax mentioned that some things were going down in Charming right now." I asked forgetting about the hunter in my house to focus on my best friend.

"Needed to get away before I said something I would regret; did you know the doctor bitch is back in town and sniffing around Jax?" Tig said voice full of distaste and dislike remembering how torn up Jax had been when Tara had left him back when they were teenagers and she couldn't handle the club life.

"Likely looking for Jax to save her from the problems she created, I swear after hearing about her it is like she only has use for him when she needs protecting." I answered as I shook my head before tensing and sending a glare at the wall as a thought passed through my mind.

"If he even thinks of asking me to let her anywhere near my kids, that includes Abel since I have signed the paperwork, I will shoot him and her." I warned making Tig laugh as he pulled me into a hug eyes locked on Chris with confusion and curiosity.

"Got yourself a lover now? I always knew you preferred them older, only way you can be tamed is by an older man." Tig teased though his eyes were cold as he watched Chris who only raised an eyebrow as a smirk pulled up at his mouth.

"Shit, no this is my neighbor Chris Argent. He came by to get milk since he ran out at his house, also do you really think I would let just any man into my bed let alone my house where my kids are?" I said hand moving to rest on my hip as I gave Tig a look of warning that had him raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Tig Trager, this sweetheart's best friend." Tig introduced himself to Chris getting a tight smile and nod in return.

"Thank you for the milk, it was nice meeting you Mr. Trager." Chris offered before walking out of the kitchen and then my house with a straight back while never once looking back toward us as he did so.

"Now tell me what is wrong." Tig demanded sternly after making sure Chris left making me sigh, because of course I couldn't keep shit from this man who truly was my best friend, someone who knew me better than anyone else ever could.

"I got bit by something last night when I tagged along with Stiles and his best friend Scott to keep them alive, seeing as mostly Stiles had the bright idea to go into the woods to find half of a dead body." I answered causing Tig to let out a loud curse before surging forward to search me for a wound.

"You think it could have had rabies?!" Tig asked in worry making me smile before using my own hands to stop his from undressing me in his search of finding a wound or bandage on my person, not that he would find anything.

"That is the thing Tig; I went to clean it this morning and it is gone, I know I didn't image it and the old bandage from last night had blood on it." I continued while giving him a look making him pull back in confusion.

"And that isn't all either; my senses are stronger, I can hear your heartbeat and others around me clear as day, and scents are almost constantly making me want to sneeze with how strong they are. These are the only two things I have noticed since getting up this morning, there could be more." I finished voice sounding almost rushed with my own worry, it was one thing to want to be a werewolf or supernatural creature when you knew they didn't exist but a whole other thing to become one and causing all of it to be real which included the bad, like having hunters out for my head.

"Fuck, do you need me to do anything?" Tig asked completely out of his depth but willing to help me making me send him a thankful smile.

"This is going to sound crazy, but Tig I heard something howl as I made my way home and the thing that bit me, well it looked like something Hollywood would use as a werewolf in one of its horror movies." I said seriously eyes pleading with him to believe me and I didn't even know at this point, but I needed my best friend to believe me and be here for me while I went through this.

"So, you are a werewolf? Seeing the things you have already pointed out, well it makes it easy to believe you aren't making it up or lying about it." Tig finally said before pulling me into a tight hug that had me slumping against his taller form in relief, being only around five foot two had its advantages when needing a good hug or cuddle.

"Only someone as crazy as you would easily accept the fact supernatural creatures actually do exist, don't ever change Tig Trager." I said voice muffled against his chest as I let out a laugh that sounded wet from the held back tears I refused to let fall. 

****

"I need to head back, only could get away for a bit with this new unknown A.T.F agent around and all." Tig said with slight regret an hour later from where we sat on the couch with Dean sitting between us and Luna leaning against Tig's chest sleeping soundly after being fed and changed.

"Be safe and let me know when you make it back to the clubhouse, otherwise you know I will worry and call your phone none stop until you answer." I ordered with a smile that he easily returned before pulling me into another hug and kissing my temple before handing Luna to me, Dean rushed forward to get his own hugs and kisses next.

"Alright mama wolf; be good for your ma little prince." Tig said as he ruffled Dean's hair making the almost two-year-old pout. I should have known he would begin using dog and wolf jokes now that he knew, the lovable psycho asshole that he was.

"Want to watch Oliver and Company?" I asked Dean making him nod and send me a large beaming toothy smile as he clambered up onto the couch to cuddle into my side while Luna dosed on my chest.


	4. Chapter 3

It had been a tense evening two days after Tig had visited but considering that night would be my first full moon as a werewolf, no one could blame me for being out of sorts and more cranky than was usual. "Scott isn't listening to me!" Stiles shouted as he stalked into my house and sat across from me in the living room easily picking up Dean to cuddle with, seems I wasn't the only to cuddle my children when I needed to calm down and be soothed.

"What do you mean?" I asked with dread even though I was aware the other boy wouldn't have listened being like other normal teenagers and being self-centered, if I was related the teen I know I would have not hesitated to kick his ass and pull him by the ear until he wised up and listened.

"I had been doing research on werewolves from the moment I got home from school and when he finally showed up after I had been texting him way before, well he didn't believe me and literally shoved me against a wall when I tried to cancel his date with Allison tonight!" Stiles ranted all in one breath making me shake my head.

"We have until tonight to convince him to listen, but if he doesn't, that isn't your fault Stiles and I wont be having you think otherwise. I think I might have an idea that could help us, though to make it work I would have to have you watch the kids for a bit while I take care of it." I said making him just flap his hand tiredly knowing that I kept some breast milk in the fridge for the times he needed to babysit while I took meetings and such or for when he wanted to feed Luna, Gemma happened to be the same way so it was something I always kept in stock when I could.

"At this point I would accept anyone's help." Stiles offered making me smile before getting up and heading out, Stiles was the only one that I would trust to watch my kids that lived in Beacon Hills since if it had been Charming my kids would have been with Gemma. 

****

**Twenty Minutes Later~**

"Derek Hale?" I called out voice only slightly raised as I stood outside the burnt and hollowed ruin that had once been the home of the Hale family and pack feeling slight trepidation as I awaited a response.

"Can I help you?" Derek asked with suspicion to my right causing me to turn my body to face him fully, the fact I wanted to jump and scream was something I would be keeping to myself to my grave.

"My name is Persephone Stilinski, Stiles cousin. I don't know if you can smell it, but I was also there that night Scott got bit, in fact I got bit right before he did. That isn't why I am here though, Scott isn't taking this seriously and plans to go to a party tonight, he isn't listening to Stiles who tried to sway him from going." I answered keeping my tone neutral and even as he stalked closer to where I stood in order to get a better scent from me, what with the pollution in the air along with my perfume filling his nose.

"He is going to end up revealing us to the humans; though I don't know what I could do to keep him from going seeing as I am a stranger to the teen. I could be there to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't attack or change in front of anyone, but that is about it." Derek said with a shake of his head even as he took a step closer and taking a deeper breath making me fight back a snarl that wanted to come from me at the movement.

"You smell of Argent." Derek growled eyes flashing vivid blue and hands clenching at his side while a growl worked free from his throat.

"Chris Argent lives next door to me, he stopped by about two days ago to ask for some milk." I answered keeping my answer simple since I knew he could hear if I lied, the heartbeat being a simple way to tell if your being lied to after all.

"The Argent family is a family of hunters; they were the ones who did this to my home, to my family." Derek answered without me having to ask before motioning stiffly to the house behind us.

"I can't exactly just pick up and move; I have children, and it would also bring their curiosity if I upped and moved without any explanation as to why when I already have such deep roots at my home." I said with a grimace since I could all but hear what the other werewolf was hinting at, I could understand why and I knew it would be safer, but it just wasn't plausible thing to pull off when Chris Argent already showed interest in me.

"You seem to be in complete control for a newly bit werewolf; you have already found your anchor." Derek said thoughtfully as he took a closer look into my eyes and over my face as if just now coming to that realization making my lips twitch in a faint smile.

"My children and family are my anchor; even before all of this happened, my kids have brought me a sense of peace and confidence to myself that I didn't have before having them." I offered in answer with a slight shrug before realizing it was growing late into the evening and Stiles was waiting for me.

"It should be safe for you to stay at home; staying close to your anchor, your children, should help keep you calm and in control later tonight. I will go and keep an eye on Scott who is our biggest issue right now." Derek ordered making me hum in agreement before spinning around and heading for my car. I pulled up short seeing as he had a grip on my arm making me send him a look of confusion, it cleared up quickly when I felt Derek's hand move to caress across my neck and over my shoulder.

"So, scent marking is a thing." I muttered before returning the gesture causing Derek to blink in surprise but happiness, one couldn't see it, but with heightened sense one could all but feel his emotions. It caused me to realize Derek had been lonely, always having to be on the move and having just lost his last real link to his family that Kate had taken from him when he was still just a teenager, it caused a sense of protectiveness to well up in me as I left the ruined home behind. 

****

"How did it go?!" Stiles asked the moment I walked into the house and into the living room taking Luna into my arms and cuddling with my princess while sending Dean a smile since he was comfy sitting on the couch watching his tablet and curled into the large fuzzy blanket Stiles had gifted to him.

"Derek will keep an eye on Scott and make sure he doesn't attack or change in front of anyone tonight." I said with a shrug even as I kissed Luna's forehead and placed her into her swing before taking a seat beside Dean on the couch. "And before you say anything, the werewolf that bit Scott and I had red eyes, Derek had blue ones that he flashed at me today. So do not get any bright ideas of blaming Derek when it has nothing to do with him."

"Tomorrow is Dean's birthday and seeing as you are having it during the time I would be at school; make sure to take tons of pictures and send them to me, otherwise I will be highly upset to not see the brilliance of the party I designed for little man." Stiles demanded making me nod, he had gone and bought the party supplies along with setting up the larger bits of it so I wouldn't have to. 

****

**The Next Afternoon~**

"You outdid yourself babygirl." Gemma praised as she helped me set up the last of the decorations while the Prospect Kip kept the kids busy inside away from the backyard while we finished the set up.

"Stiles picked it all out, so the credit goes to him. Clay let you know when they would be heading this way?" I asked curiously making her shake her head with a slight frown pulling her lips down even as she focused on tying the last balloon.

"Shit hasn't been right since the Mayans blew up the warehouse; now we have to come up with ninety grand for the IRA to replace the guns lost." Gemma said with frustration making me reach forward and place a hand on her shoulder while giving it a slight squeeze in comfort.

"I can loan you the full ninety, you have all been there for me and I don't mind helping out family. I have a lot of money, especially from my parent's life insurance that I haven't touched since their death." I offered quietly making her send me a look before reaching for her phone in order to message Clay.

"I will bring it up to Clay, thank you babygirl." Gemma said gratefully before focusing back on finishing the last bit of decorations.

"Speak of the devil, they are about to pull up." Gemma said not even a minute later causing me to laugh as we made our way back inside from the backyard and to the front to greet the men pulling up into my driveway. I took one last look at the birthday set up; it could even be left up after seeing as Stiles used my credit card to buy it all for Dean to keep anyway.

"Hey darlin." Jax was the first to greet me as he got off his bike as I walked closer to them with a warm smile already pulling up my lips as I took in the men I saw as my own family.

"Hey Jax, Dean is inside with Kip so you might want to go save him before your son cons him out of getting cake early." I said in greeting getting a loud laugh in return as he walked forward to pull me into a tight hug and a kiss on the lips, the only reason he really did so was to mess with his mother, or at least that is why I believed the ass did it.

"Go see our son." I ordered with a roll of my eyes and fond smile before stepping to the side to greet the others.

"Hey Opie and Donna, I'm glad you could make it with Ellie and Kenny!" I greeted as Donna walked toward us with their kids rushing forward to hug me before following Gemma back inside and to the back yard. I hadn't really gotten a chance to know Opie, but I knew he was Jax's best friend and brother, so I would treat him with a smile and friendly attitude up until he does something to deserve otherwise.

"Enough with them, its good to see you Persephone." Tig butted in with a wide smile as he literally picked me up by the waist and spun as around causing me to let out a shriek in surprise even as I kept a tight hold on his shoulders.

"Put her down Tig!" Gemma ordered as the rest of the Sons members moved to greet me before heading inside, the only ones I put my foot down in not letting over were the crow eaters and Tara.

"Go make sure the others are keeping away from the cake for me Tig." I said getting a nod and kiss to my cheek before he finally left.

"Gemma mentioned you would be willing to help us out?" Clay asked making me nod even as I waved him inside the house.

"I can get the money to you before you leave after the party; for now, let's focus on my son and your grandson." I answered getting a chuckle and nod of agreement as we walked into the house and to the backyard where our family were. It would have been even better if Stiles could have been here with Uncle Noah, who had promised to try stopping by if he didn't get too busy at the station.


	5. Chapter 4

"He really is loving this; no wonder he is a mama's boy." Jax teased as we stood beside each other watching our son play in the ball pin part, while Kenny and Ellie played on the bouncy house itself around him. Gemma had snagged Luna not too long after she had woken from her nap and had been fed, which more power to her since Luna had been cranky today.

"Hey, your boy toy is here!" Tig's voice called out from the backdoor having gone inside to use the restroom, causing everyone to fall silent around us while the kids continued to play making me hold back a groan.

"He is my neighbor, not my lover Tig!" I called back with exasperation, sometimes he was worse than Stiles with all the mischief and chaos both liked to stir up around them for their own amusement.

"Sorry to intrude; I hadn't realized you were throwing a birthday party for your son." Chris spoke up apologetically while Jax just glared from where he stood beside me, this wasn't going to end well.

"Its fine, what did you need?" I asked curiously moving to head toward him and motioning for us to step inside the house to talk while the others continued to enjoy the party.

"My daughter hasn't stopped talking about a boy named Scott McCall, I was wondering if there was anything you could tell me about the boy since she also mentioned he was friends with your cousin." Chris answered as he took a seat on the couch as I sat down to the right of him as I crossed my feet at the ankles before giving the other my full attention.

"Well, personally I don't know him that well even with him being my cousin's best friend; seeing as I barely get to my cousin since I run my business at home along with being a full time mother, though what I have noticed from the bit I have seen of him is that he is a lot like most teenagers. I am not saying he is a bad kid or someone you should worry about dating your daughter but just that he can be self-centered and believes he knows best just like all other teenagers." I answered thoughtfully even as I kept a ear out on those outside, werewolf hearing was amazing, but also a curse with two kids under the age of three to care for.

"I think its time to cut the cake." Jax said as he walked inside posture screaming dominance and male ego making me roll my eyes even as I fought back a sigh in hopes that it didn't turn into a full blown fight.

"I guess you know about Allison thanks to Stiles then, as a parent yourself you can understand why I am worried." Chris said seeming to ignore Jax for the moment, which left me hoping this wouldn't break out into a all-out fight as I feared it would.

"Like I said; I don't know Scott that well to give me full opinion on his character, only that he isn't a troublemaker or bad kid. If you ever have any worries though you can always come by or give me a call and I can work to take care of it." I offered as I gracefully got to my feet causing Chris to get to his feet as well, I was starting to wonder why the hunter keeps coming by and if he was starting to realize what I was.

"That would be great; my wife doesn't take much of an interest in who our daughter is interested in as long as her grades are great and everything, but this was something that really worried me." Chris explained further leaving me even more confused, this wasn't how he was described in the TV show! If I hurried in putting my number in his phone and all but shoved him from my house with Jax helping, well no one could blame me for wanting a hunter out of my house, especially with an angry baby daddy doggy my fucking steps.

"Something you want to share with me?" Jax asked eyes narrowed causing me to scoff and send him a look full of warning, he had no room to judge me if I was sleeping with someone else, Wendy ringing any bells.

"I don't question you over who you are seeing and or fucking Jackson Teller; you are not my old man, just as I am not your old lady. Trust me when I say that Chris Argent is only my neighbor, plus I don't exactly have time to be dating with running a multi-billion dollar company on top of being a full time mother. Especially since I am not a fucking home wrecker, you heard from his own mouth he has a wife!" I growled lowly barely able to keep my claws from coming out as my anger grew at the accusation from Jax.

"Shit, I know; I'm sorry Persephone, I'm just used to being the only man really in your life other than Tig who I know is your best friend." Jax said in apology as he ran a hand through his hair even as he gave me a small smile causing my anger to fade as I sent him a smile in return.

"Lets just focus on our son." I said all fight leaving me completely as I moved to grab the birthday cake after taking notice of the fact everyone was already seated waiting for us. 

****

**Later that Evening~**

"Tig can you go and grab that duffel for me from the safe?" I asked after settling Dean into his bed while Jax put Luna to bed next door, I couldn't wait to get Abel making our little family complete.

"Yeah, that reminds me that I will be swinging by soon to drop off some things into the safe." Tig answered as he pushed himself off the door frame and headed for my bedroom, I had a safe built into my bathroom with you needing to press a certain tile to have the false tile wall swing open to the safe. 

****

"We need to talk." Derek's voice spoke up the moment I walked into my office to check my emails knowing I should be getting a confirmation email from my PA over the latest deal we had made with a similar company.

"Holy Jesus!" I squealed hand clamping over my own mouth to stop my scream from waking up the kids who would take forever to settle back down once woken up, they got it from both their father and I.

"Everything alright?" Jax's voice called out making my eyes widen before I motioned for Derek to hide making him frown and roughly motion for me to stop Jax from entering, easier said than done."Yeah, I am coming downstairs now to talk with you and Clay." I called back rushing forward to get out the door and shut it before Jax could see inside where Derek was, if this became a regular thing than I feared for my continued health and sanity.

"Got the duffel." Tig said causing me to sigh in relief as Jax turned to face him giving me time to send a silent thank you to Tig who only shrugged knowing that I would tell him later on just what was going on.

"We have to speed this up, can't be gone from Charming for much longer without shit getting out of hand, worse than it already is." Clay said as Gemma and he walked up the stairs leaving us all standing in the hallway.

"In the duffel is the full amount of ninety grand; don't mistake my kindness as a weakness or something to exploit Clay Morrow. I want you to make sure this doesn't get tied back to me or my kids in return for giving you the money that will keep the Sons out of trouble with the IRA, otherwise it wont end pretty for you and the club." I said seriously toward Clay as Tig kept a hold of the duffel and sending Clay a nod to show it was all there when he looked toward him for confirmation.

"I promise this won't blow back on you; thank you for doing this for the club." Clay said with just as much seriousness in his voice while moving to pull me into a hug before grabbing the duffel and heading for the stairs.

"Stay safe and let me know when you make it home." I said to both Gemma and Clay who gave me another nod before they left.

"Think I will also head out." Tig said after a moment of silence and noticing Jax seemed to be waiting for something causing me to nod as I pulled him into a hug and kissing his cheek, it wouldn't surprise me if he showed up in a couple days for that talk he wanted.

"Something I can help you with Jax?" I asked curiously, because while I knew he loved seeing his kids, I didn't know why he was staying behind since both were asleep and wouldn't be up until after nine tomorrow morning.

"Abel will be able to come home in a months' time." Jax began causing me to nod in understanding; I had already gotten the crib, clothes, and diapers for Abel all set up in Dean's room, Dean was more than excited to know that soon his baby brother would be here and even looked forward to sharing a room with Abel.

"Why are you really still standing here Jax?" I asked cutting him off with a raised eyebrow even as my hand moved to rest on my hip.

"You still keeping to the statement of us never sleeping together again?" Jax asked as he stepped into my space and placed his hand on my hip right above my hand already resting there causing my breath to hitch.

"Yes I am; you are still hung up and in love with Tara Knowles, who might I add, I can't stand nor want anywhere near me and my kids. I am not your pity fuck Jackson Teller; I am the mother of your children and your friend." I answered sternly as I removed his hand from my hip and took a step back away from him to bring further distance between us.

"Just because I still love Tara, it doesn't mean I haven't come to love you." Jax continued once again moving to step forward and into my personal space making it harder to turn the man away, because in a way I had come to love him, but I refused to be second best nor a replacement for another woman.

"I said no Jax, I think its about time you headed back to Charming. I will never stop you from calling or coming by to see and spend time with your kids, but if that isn't why you are here then you can leave." I warned placing my hand directly against his chest to stop him from moving closer making him sigh in defeat.


	6. Chapter 5

I waited a moment longer after Jax took off, the fact I could care less that he left pissed off said just how this night was going to end. But honestly until I knew hundred percent that he was over Tara, then I refused to get back into bed with him. "So, what did we need to talk about?" I asked as I headed back into my office where Derek was standing eyes looking around him in interest, my office being set up to my comfort while I held online business meetings and such.

"Scott is of the belief that I was the one to bite and turn him, it seems to have slipped his mind that you were also bitten. With the Argent family being back here and an unknown Alpha also loose, I could use some help." Derek answered seriously not mincing his words, the nickname sour-wolf that Stiles will end up giving him truly did fit the man before me who scowled at everything.

"I can't endanger my children Derek; I already know thanks to you that the hunters would have no problem killing my babies just because I am their mother. I can have Stiles help you though, that kid is highly intelligent and will end up being involved anyway because of Scott, so he would be your best bet in tying up all these loose ends." I refused before explaining as his scent began to fill with hurt, I didn't want to cause him pain but I also refused to endanger my kids who needed me more.

"Though if you need somewhere to crash, you can always use the pullout couch in here for a safe place to rest. Just make sure the Argent's don't see you, since that would lead them directly to me defeating the purpose of why I can't help you."

"Protecting the pups is the most important thing involving a Pack." Derek said in agreement finally seeing my point as his features softened at the mention of my children even as he took in a deeper breath in order to catch their scents and memorize them.

"While also on this subject of Argent's, do you have any idea why Chris Argent keeps stopping by? My sense of smell is still something I am working on, most things seeming to be a mix of strong smells that make me want to sneeze." I asked as my paranoia got the better of me making Derek tense at the thought of another Argent hanging around a werewolf and putting them in danger.

"Keep an eye on it, don't let your guard down and call me if you feel threatened at all when he shows up. Just whatever you do, do not wolf out." Derek warned tone demanding I listen and obey even though we were both Beta's. It chafed at my independence, but I understood where he was coming from and would follow his words, anything to keep my children safe and out of harms way.

"Alright." I said in agreement, not much more was said as Derek left not to long after scent marking me again, the fact he still looked surprised when I returned the gesture made me hate Laura even though I knew she was dead. Laura had been his Alpha; she had also been Peter's and Cora's so the fact she had only left with Derek and broke the Pack Bonds to the other two left her as one of my least favorite characters in Teen Wolf. 

****

**The Next Evening~**

I wanted to bash both Stiles and Scott over the head as Noah mentioned the latest drama and antics the boys had gotten into when he stopped by for lunch; framing Derek for the murder of his sister being the newest incident that caused me to want to strangle the two. It aggravated me something awful to know Stiles was moving against Derek after I had already defended the man and mentioned he could help us.

"Will you be coming to the game?" Uncle Noah asked curiously as he ruffled Dean's hair as I held Luna in my arms and gently rocked her, she had begun to get a bit fussy last night and this morning.

"Seeing as Dean has been begging to go? Yes we will, though I might be the last to arrive since I have to get both ready along with myself." I answered causing Uncle Noah to laugh before sighing as he had to head back to the station for a bit before the game. 

****

"Shit!" I cursed lightly as I tried to juggle Luna, the diaper bag, and Dean as we made our way to the stands and where Uncle Noah was waiting for us to join him in watching the game, not that Stiles was likely going to get a chance to play, but still the moral support of it.

"Here let me help." Chris Argent's voice called out from in front of me causing me to look up in surprise seeing him standing directly in front of me.

"Oh, thank you." I said in relief as he easily took a hold of Dean and held him against his hip before also taking the diaper bag leaving me with only Luna to hold, not that I wasn't thankful, but it made me nervous having a hunter holding my son.

"I was supposed to sit with my uncle, but he seems to be running late." I said to fill the silence as I settled beside Chris sending a smile to Allison and Lydia when both looked my way in confusion. Truthfully I hadn't been introduced to either of them but better to play nice than to gain their attention by acting unfriendly, not that either were my favorite people considering how Lydia treated Stiles and Allison who was easy to break and turn on people that weren't a Argent.

"Well you can keep me company until he arrives." Chris offered even as Dean got settled leaning back against Chris's chest eyes avidly watching the teens on the field in front of us causing me to resist the urge to coo.

"Is Luna alright?" Chris asked a few minutes later as he turned slightly noticing as I gently rocked her side to side and hummed under my breath while she continued to whine and cry softly.

"She didn't sleep well last night; but she has eaten, and her diaper is clean. She just needs to get some sleep since not sleeping has made her cranky." I answered with a small smile as I kissed Luna's forehead as she finally began to give in and fall asleep, like how I was as a baby she needed outside noise to surround her in order to sleep peacefully.

"Good Lord, I forgot how boring I found this." I muttered under my breath as I watched the start of the game. Though the worry I felt concerning Scott losing control and outing us was huge it still didn't take away the boredom I felt being stuck watching the game below.

"Not a fan of sports?" Chris asked with a teasing tone making me shake my head with a laugh even as I adjusted my hold on Luna when she began to turn in her sleep.

"Nope, I will gladly let myself be labeled a total princess over it, but I find sports boring to watch." I answered causing him to chuckle even as he let Dean take hold of his hand.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you so nice to me?" I couldn't help but ask causing Chris to raise an eyebrow as his eyes met mine over Dean's head.

"Everybody needs a friend, even me. After running into you and accidentally overhearing your conversation, well it pointed out to me that you might be the friend I need." Chris answered surprising me enough to cause me to blush a fetching shade of pink.

"You sir, are a charmer. But I don't see why we couldn't be friends." I said simply but seriously, knowing he honored the code and only hunted down those who killed innocent people helped me make that choice.

"Though I have to make sure this won't send your wife after me, I have no time for drama or anything similar." I continued making Chris shake his head as the smile on his face slipped off at the mention of his wife.

"My wife and I were an arranged marriage; she hasn't really been my wife since we conceived Allison." Chris said seriously making me wince, no wonder the man was always so high strung, his wife wasn't putting out and he was to moral and honorable to fuck around outside the marriage bed; or at least that was the impression I got from him.

"Well, I can say being a single parent isn't any better." I offered with a shrug because while Jax and the club were always there for me when they could be, it didn't mean that most times out of ten I was doing this by myself. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if Jax and I did end up together fully, if it would be easier having someone else at the house living with me and helping me raise the kids, or if it would make things harder since it brought the club further into my life.

"To shit deals in life." Chris offered making me snort back a laugh before noticing the tension surrounding those around us as Dean began to cheer loudly for Stiles and Scott. The fact we had seemed to space out almost the whole game and sounds around us other than my kids surprised and worried me. 

****

**Locker room~ after the game~**

Having Stiles rush up to me and mentioning needing my help, now, caused me to hesitate for a moment before nodding even as Stiles reached for Dean as I picked up the diaper bag and kept a firm but gentle hold on Luna who was still sleeping in the swaddle carrier strapped to my chest, this wasn't going to be good I just knew it.

"Feel free to send me a call or text, you can even swing by the house if you would like." I offered to Chris making him send me a tight smile eyes locked on Stiles in suspicion, it seemed he believed Stiles might be the werewolf and not me since he angled himself to be able to get between Stiles and I if necessary.

"I might just drop in." Chris answered before I began to follow Stiles, the only reason I did so is because I knew Allison had already calmed Scott down by her voice alone, though mostly it was because I could smell and hear Derek nearby and wanted to check in with him and make sure the sour-wolf was alright.

"Great." Stiles muttered as we entered the locker room to see Scott and Allison making out his hands clenching at his sides and eyes flashing for a moment before blanking as he took a deep breath. 

****

"Do you have a death wish?" I couldn't help but ask Scott once the four of us had been left alone, not that either boy seemed aware of Derek being there since he seemed to be sticking to the edges and out of hearing range, it was sad Scott wasn't even trying to train and use his heightened senses outside of stalking Allison.

"What?" Scott asked confused causing me to scoff in derision at him and hold back the urge to smack the back of his head.

"The fact you even asked that makes me question if you were ever dropped on your head as a child; you risk not just yourself but also Derek and I, including my children, when you lose control as you have been. The fact you went and manipulated Stiles into helping you have Derek arrested for something he didn't do just so you could play a stupid game is pathetic and makes me want to end the threat that you are before you cause anymore problems that I will have to deal with." I said with a sneer, the only reason my claws hadn't appeared is because I was holding Luna in my arms.

"She is right; you are treating this like a game, you need to grow up and quickly before you get all of us killed." Derek spoke up before Scott could respond causing him to pale in fear since he hadn't been aware Derek had been released unlike Stiles and I causing me to take some delight in him getting his just desserts over having tried to get Derek locked away.

"How long have you been there?!" Scott demanded angrily with fear starting to fill him making me wrinkly my nose in distaste at the smell now clogging up the air around us. Luna began to whimper again making me realize that she wouldn't be asleep for much longer causing me to sigh as I began to gentle rock her in my arms before looking over at Dean who had fell asleep with his head resting on Stiles shoulder.

"Look Scott; I don't have time to baby or coddle you, especially since I have my hands full raising my kids, and oh yes making sure I gain complete control over my new werewolf abilities. So, listen closely to what I am about to say; stop being childish and fucking listen to what Derek has to say for once because you do not know what the fuck you are doing. Derek didn't turn you, and yes I know that for a fact already, he is trying to help you!" I snarled fed up as my eyes bled bright blue as I barely kept my temper over his whining and needless childish reaction to Derek from overtaking me and making me lash out.

"She is right, we are Pack. You need me to help you control your shifts and stop you from losing control, dating the hunter's daughter isn't the brightest move especially with you having no control over yourself during full moons." Derek began seriously as he moved closer to my side with his hand coming up to rest on my lower back, once again giving comfort and scent marking me in order to sooth the wolf inside me.

"Come on buddy; you can't say that you want to continue wolfing out and losing control of yourself, so please for me buddy, just listen to Derek." Stiles said in agreement making Scott send him a look of betrayal before growling and stalking from the room without a retort making me shake my head at the childish action.

"So, befriending an Argent?" Derek asked me once Stiles had went to hand me Dean only for Derek to take him and the diaper bag as we watched Stiles take off after his best friend, it was almost sad to see Stiles chasing after someone who didn't deserve his friendship, who would betray it over a girl.


	7. Chapter 6

If I didn't know better I would almost think Derek was scolding me like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, which okay would make sense since I did sorta befriend an Argent, but honestly what else was I suppose to do? "That I am, this doesn't mean I forgot what they did to you or that I am letting my guard down." I said with a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair as Luna finally calmed back down while Dean dozed back off in Derek's arms.

"What else was I suppose to do Derek? The man seems to be too interest in me and my life, even if he believes Stiles is the werewolf."

"You should have stayed clear," Derek said with a growl even as he jerked and seemed to be listening to something I couldn't hear just yet. "Argent is heading this way, he can't catch us together, especially now that he is going to be hanging around you as a friend." With only a small window of time left Derek laid Dean on the bench behind him along with setting the diaper bag on the ground before giving me one last look as he took off.

"Persephone," Chris said as he walked into the locker room eyes over looking the room before locking onto my standing form. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," I said as I took a deep breath, the act could have been ruined if Chris had shown up when Derek was still here. "Just wondering how I am going to grab Dean and the diaper bag since Stiles ditched me to comfort Scott."

"Let me help," Chris offered already moving to pick up Dean and the diaper bag before motioning for me to lead the way. "That is what friends are for after all."

"Thank you," I said with a tight smile even as I walked out and headed for my car, thoughts moving over just how I was going to keep Chris Argent from realizing the fact I was a werewolf, and just how to keep my children safe from the fallout. 

****

**Later that night~**

It was as I soaked in the bubble bath that I began to wonder if it was safe to stick around here or move back to Charming, in either place my kids and I would be in danger, just figuring out which would put them in the worse danger was the problem. With a groan I let myself sink deeper into the tub until the water covered my head for a minute before sitting back up and shoving the now soaked locks of hair off my face and shoulders, tonight was just not my night. "Should have known you would be up here," Tig said causing me to curse colorfully even as I shot up straight in the tub with my hand flying to my chest in fright, I seriously needed to train my heightened senses otherwise I would be no better than Scott in that department, which was just no...

"Didn't mean to scare ya."

"Of course you did," I said with a shake of my head and allowing a laugh to pass my lips even as I sent the man a fond smile as he ambled forward to sit on side of the tub. "You always take amusement in fucking with people, even more so when you can frighten and scare them into screaming, you sadist."

"That I am," Tig said with agreement as a wicked smile pulled up the corner of his lips even as he held out a towel for me to take making me roll my eyes. "Time to get out and dressed so we can have that talk."

"One day," I began as I easily stood up uncaring that he would see me naked and wet as I accepted the towel before wrapping it around me and stepping from the tub and into my room as he pulled the plug so the tub would drain. "I will get to enjoy a relaxing bath without interruptions."

"Keep dreaming," Tig said with a laugh as he moved to flop down on my bed causing me to roll my eyes as I dried off and pulled on a clean pair of silk lace panties before throwing a large SAMCRO top over my torso, it was the one I stole from Jax that day two years ago. "Until then, do tell me what has been going on and why you didn't want Jax to go into your office that night of Dean's birthday party."

"Derek Hale, someone who is also a werewolf, only having been born one and not bitten, showed up to talk to me after I went to him for help with Scott who was bitten the same night as I was." I said flopping down beside him and smiling as he grunted when my elbow caught his side. "Jax was already pissed at your comment concerning Chris, so allowing him to see Derek in my office would have been a disaster and something I did not want to deal with in any form."

"What else?" Tig asked as he used his hand to pull me closer into his side so I was curled into him while my head rested on his chest, this was something we had done since I was pregnant with Dean and needed comfort I couldn't get from my parents. "Chris Argent comes from a family of hunters who hunt and kill werewolves and anything else that goes bump in the night and isn't human, he is also a friend of mine now." I answered voice muffled against his collar bone making him sigh in aggravation.

"Only you would befriend someone who would kill you," Tig said hand moving to drift through my wet hair helping to get the tangles out before it could become a nightmare once dried. "Then again it isn't like we bikers are any different, so who am I to judge. As long as the fucker doesn't threaten you or the kids I won't get involved."

"And this is why you are my best friend Tig Trager," I said with a bright smile as I placed a kiss to his cheek before snuggling back down against his side. "How is everything with the club?"

"Jax punched Tara," Tig offered brightly causing me to chock on my spit and shoot up from my bed with wide eyes. "It was glorious and something I will never forget."

"What?!" I exclaimed as the asshole continued to laugh before I shoved the fucker off my bed even as I reached for my phone, only one person would give me the answers I needed in this moment.


	8. Chapter 7

I wasted no time in calling Jax wanting to get to the bottom of why he would punch the love of his life, it was easy to forget that he admitted to loving me to as I waited for him to pick up his fucking phone. Tig just laid there beside me smile wide as he tucked his arms behind his head with a chuckle causing me to reach over and smack his stomach, the asshole was getting too much amusement from this.

"Hello?" Jax asked voice strained and soft as he let out a sigh. I could easily picture him running a tired hand through his hair in frustration like I was sitting right there beside him. "You alright?" I couldn't help but ask putting aside my need to know what the fuck was going on to make sure he was alright.

"Yeah just fucking exhausted and tired of the bullshit," Jax said, the sound of him flicking his lighter to life made me realize he was likely smoking a blunt to take the edge off his anger. "Tara came back to Charming. Though Tig had likely already told you that if I know him as well as I do when it comes to you."

"He did," I said not bothering to deny it even as I shuffled down the bed to lay my head on Tig's stomach allowing him to run his ringed fingers through my hair. "He also told me that you ended up punching her in the face."

"She brought her crazy ex to town and he has been watching me with Abel, even fucking took a piss all over Abel's things at my house after that latest raid they pulled on the club," Jax snarled hand gripping tighter to the phone even as he sucked in a deep hit. "If that bullshit wasn't enough she has been moving up on me and getting involved in my business."

"Not wanting to start shit," I began with a grimace even as my eyes moved toward the door where Stiles now stood with a sheepish smile. "But you never really noticed Tara doing stuff like this before, or having a problem with it if you had noticed."

I motioned for Stiles to join us causing him to bound forward like an excited puppy as he threw himself onto the bed on my free side and used my thigh as his pillow causing me to chuckle even as I tangled my free hand into his hair that I had convinced him to grow out a bit. Because honestly the buzz cut hairstyle did not do his adorableness justice, and now he actually got attention from others even if I still shipped him with Derek.

"I told you I had grown up," Jax said with a grumble even as he blew out toward the sky and scuffed his shoe against the gravel causing me to realize just where he was at. "Having kids who depend on you will do that to a man."

"I never said you hadn't," I refuted calmly with a roll of my eyes. "I just said that you were still in love with Tara Knowles and I refused to be second best or her place holder."

"You are an amazing dad to our kids, and I know you will be the same to Abel. But when it comes to love I find that you can't really see straight, especially when it comes to Tara fucking Knowles."

"A part of me will always love her," Jax said in agreement sounding more serious than I have ever heard him sound before. "But I am not in love with her, that began to fade months after she left me for something better, it healed and left me when I met you and began to get to know you. You and my kids mean the world to me Persephone, and I will do anything I have to in order to make you realize that."

"I am not moving back to Charming," I said instead of commenting on his confession because if I did I know I would start to be swayed to his side, because I did love him even if I refused to let that love control me. "Which you know is something I would have to do if I wanted to be with you, I love the club and your mother even, but not even then would I be willing to pack up and move back there."

"At least not right now, that might change later down the road."

"Shit," Tig said causing me to twist slightly in order to see him only to notice he was focused on his phone. "Tell Jax to head to the table and that I will be there soon, Chibs just messaged me and things seem to have doubled in issues."

"Jax I need you to head to the table and let them know Tig is on his way and will be there in around thirty or so minutes," I said without comment getting a curse even as I heard him stand and move toward the hatch to let him off the roof. "Be safe and don't lose your fucking temper Prince Charming, and just know we can continue this conversation later."

"Alright," Jax said with a huff showing just how much he wasn't ready to end this conversation. "I love you Persephone, give my kids hugs and kisses from me. I should be able to be by sometime in the next week to bring Abel to you."

"I love you to," I said without thinking causing my eyes to widen while Tig chocked on air and fell off the bed with a thud. "And of course I will give them your love, see you soon with our youngest son."

"Did you just tell Jackson Teller that you loved him?" Tig all but shouted after I had hung up the phone causing me to groan and bury my face in my hands. "That she did pervert man," Stiles said with a nod making me shove the boy off of my lap causing him to yelp and pout on the floor. "That was just mean, no one told you to confess to your baby daddy. You did that all on your own."


	9. Chapter 8

I turned to face Stiles after I had my moment of embarrassment, though Tig laughing like a freaking hyena was going to get on my nerves real soon. It shouldn't have surprised him that I loved Jax, we had two kids together and have known each other for a few years now, that adds up and messes with someone's emotions. "Now why are you over here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow to Stiles causing him to blink before grimacing as his shoulders slumped forward.

"Somehow Scott's date has turned into this weird ass double date thing," Stiles said his pout growing bigger as he crossed his arms across his chest. "The point is that this left me with no one to hangout with and nothing to do. Which means I thought I would come over to my awesome cousins house and hangout with her and her kids, if that is alright?"

"I have to go," Tig said after putting on his shoes and kutte. He moved closer to my sitting form in order to pull me up and into his arms in a tight warm hug that I easily sank into. "Be safe and don't do anything fucking stupid.""Also we should be coming down next week with Abel."

"Let me know when you get to Charming," I said placing a kiss to his cheek before stepping back as he headed for the door, likely to say his farewells to the kids before he actually left. It had been interesting to a lot of the brothers of his when they realized how protective he was over my kids and I. "Back to me," Stiles said once Tig had left causing me to chuckle even as I nodded to him to continue. "You wanna have some family bonding time?"

"Considering it is already sorta late," I said with a roll of my eyes as I ruffled his hair causing him to spazz out in order to smack my hands away. "I don't mind hanging out, just don't snore in my ear like you did last time."

"Hey you got me back by painting my face," Stiles said arm thrusting forward as he pointed his finger in my face. 

****

The next day was more hectic than I would have thought it would be, starting with a loud knock on my front door. Stiles had stayed late in the night up until Scott had called him anyway, which reminded me I needed to do something about that toxic friendship, because Scott wasn't being fair to Stiles and used him when he needed him. "Yes?" I asked pulling the door open only to take notice of Chris standing there, well this should be interesting.

"Hey, was wondering if I could come over and talk?" Chris said with a warm smile even as his eyes kept going back to his house with narrowed eyes.

"Sure," I said moving to side in order to let him inside. Dean was sitting curled on the couch under the throw blanket Gemma had gotten him that had the reaper as the logo while Luna was sleeping in her swing.

"You seemed more stressed than usual."

"My sister decided to come back into town," Chris said with a shake of his head even as he smiled and waved at Dean when he looked up toward him. I froze in the doorway for a brief moment because I knew that meant Derek had been shot, and I hoped he would get to Stiles quickly, or here since I did ask Tig to check with a friend to get me some of those special bullets the Argent's used. "So I needed a place to hide out for a bit, what with Allison over at Lydia's and my wife taking off for some alone time or something."

"Well feel free to hide out here anytime you need," I said with a chuckle even as I went into the kitchen to get him a beer. "This alright?"

"Yeah," Chris said giving a nod of thanks as he took the opened beer and took a hearty swallow of it causing his Adams apple to bob. "Really needed that, thank you."

"Mommy," Dean said catching my attention as I sat back down causing me to turn slightly in order for him to crawl and lean against my side. "Is daddy coming over soon?"

"Daddy should be here in a couple days," I said as I ran a hand through his hair before focusing on Chris who had been watching us. "You really care about your kids," Chris said catching my attention further as my eyebrows furrowed as I tilted my head before leaning down to kiss Dean's forehead. "It is something I admire since Allison is my whole world."

"Yeah," I said with a nod of my head even as I took notice of hearing a motorcycle in the distance, something tells me this was going to end in a disaster. "My kids mean the world to me and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for them."

"And the father?" Chris asked and oh boy that was the wrong question to ask at the wrong time. No sooner had that question left his mouth than my front door was slamming shut causing us to look to where Jax stood in the doorway.

"I love my fucking kids," Jax said sneering as he stalked forward and easily picked up Dean to sit in his lap so he could sit down and pull me into his side, great male dominance it was going to be then.

"I also love the mother of my children, and if she would let me I would prove it by putting a ring on her finger."

"Okay enough," I said cutting in before either could continue talking as I stood up heading to where Luna had begun to fuss. "This isn't a pissing contest, Jax this is my neighbor and friend Chris Argent. Chris this is my close friend and father of my children, Jax Teller."

"Now play nice while I go feed Luna, Dean baby why don't you go get that new toy uncle Tig had gotten for you? I also better come back to nothing broken, including your faces."


	10. Chapter 9

I was surprised to come back to a quiet room, neither were bruised meaning they had listened when I had warned them to behave. Though I did notice that Chris looked more aggravated before noticing me and gaining to his feet, it seemed he would rather put up with his sister than Jax.

"My sister finally left," Chris said taking in my face making me blink but nod in understanding even as I gave him a hug. "Maybe next time we can sit down and have a nice long chat, until then take care of yourself."

"You too," I said before waving him out the door and collapsing beside Jax, it was a relief to put my princess down for nap time. "Now what can I help you with Jackson Teller?"

"Had to get away before I did something I would regret," Jax said seriously before smiling brightly as Dean came running back in having finally remembered he had to show his dad the toy Tig got him. "Whats that you got little prince?"

"The toy," Dean said with a huff and roll of his eyes and its was with my enhanced hearing that I caught the thud of someone landing into the office room. "Isn't it just amazing?"

"I'll be right back," I said gaining to my feet already having an idea of who that was. "Though maybe you can have more luck in getting Tig to wait until he is older for these types of toys, because he wouldn't listen to me." 

*****

It was only knowing Jax would suspect something that kept me from running up the stairs as I headed for my office door knowing Derek was likely in there hurt and dying even as I held back my curses toward Scott.

"Lift your shirt," I said already shutting and locking the door behind me as I went toward the desk and unlocked the first drawer in order to get the bullets that held the wolfs bane he needed to heal. "Take a deep breath and do not make any loud noises, I have Jax here who doesn't know about this shit yet."

"Too late," Jax said right when I had dug the lit wolfs bane into the bullet wound Derek had causing him to let out a loud cry even as my head shot toward Jax with disbelief. "Now care to tell what the fuck is going on?"

"How the hell did you get in?" I asked first confused since I knew I locked the door even as I grumbled internally about not paying attention to the sounds around me, what was the point of being supernatural when you couldn't fucking automatically gain the knowledge needed to control your new senses. "Dean showed me the key you kept hidden for him in case he ever needed to get in here and hide," Jax said eyes moving from me to where Derek was breathing heavily would slowly but surely healing up after giving off a light show. "Now tell me what the fuck is going on and why you haven't told me before this shit."

"Fine," I said hand running through my hair as I huffed out a deep breath and moved away from Derek who was placing his shirt back on giving Jax a death glare full of warning, pack protected pack after all even from baby daddies it seemed. "The supernatural is real, I went out that night to spend time with Stiles when Gemma came over to watch the kids and ended up following him and his idiot friend out into the preserve where I got bit by a fucking werewolf."

"Now I have a family of Hunters who kill werewolves for neighbors and I don't even know if I should move or if that would catch their attention and have them hunt me down endangering the kids. Derek here is a Beta like myself and we are trying to hunt down the Alpha who bit me and Scott in order to take them down if need be."

"You should have told me," Jax said seriously before taking out the burner phone at his side catching my attention. "Hey Chibs get a message to the prospect and my mother, I want to get my shit packed up and loaded up to take here to Persephone's house."

"Yeah I am moving in with her and my kids. Have ma get ready to bring Abel home to us here and not to worry in a year we will be moving back to Charming this is just to give Luna and Abel time to grow and allow me to court Persephone and convince her to become my Old Lady. I will make church and will be there for the club you all know that."

"No you fucking didn't," I said with wide eyes as I surged forward eyes glowing blue as I went to get his phone from him. "Jax your mother is going to fucking kill me if she thinks I am stealing you away from her and the club."

"But you aren't," Jax said with a shake of his head even as he sent Derek another look before turning serious. "If this Alpha is sane and alright I want him to bite me, if not we find another Alpha and I will be there for you and are our kids and keep you all safe even if that means becoming a werewolf."

"You and the kids are my whole fucking world, outside of the club you are all I have and I will not risk losing you to some fucking hunters or anything else if I can do something to keep you safe and to keep it from happening."

"I love you," I said without thinking not noticing Derek sneak back out through the window likely to go torment Scott and Stiles in order to help him continue their search for the Alpha. "You crazy fucking biker; I love you even though I know that love is likely going to be what kills me since it will likely be your mother holding the gun."


	11. Chapter 10

Jax refused to leave my side even after Derek had left making me heave a frustrated sigh before continuing my plan to get Dean fed and bathed so I could settle him in for bed, it was way past his bed time and I knew I was going to pay hell for it tomorrow. Even though he sent me into a tizzy of anger I could not help but love him more for being willing to sacrifice everything for the kids and I.

"You should have told me," Jax said once again after Dean had been put to bed. He stood there his arms crossed with his shoulder leaning against the door to my room as I sat on the chair facing my vanity. "And not because you were forced to either. You should know after the other secrets you kept from me that I wouldn't have gone anywhere, did I leave after you told me I had sex with a minor?"

"No," I said with a deep sigh as my shoulders slumped. "But Jax this isn't the same as that and yes I know that is a weak excuse but I stand by it. If anything happened to me then our kids would need their father and family to be there for them, it scares me to death to know this puts them in danger."

"Jesus Christ," Jax said shoving off the door and stalking toward me. He didn't even hesitate as he fell to his knees and yanked me to him while forcing my forehead to rest upon his shoulder as his fingers tangled into my hair. "I can't do this without you Persephone. If I lost you I would be losing my fucking heart and soul, not even the kids could keep me breathing without you there standing by my side."

"You don't get it, it was thanks to you that I got over the unhealthy love I held for Tara. You opened my eyes to that toxic relationship and helped me repair the damage to my family and club that Tara had caused, you don't pull me away from everything that I know. You accept me for me which includes the club and my mother; I love you so fucking much I can't breath sometimes."

"Shit," I said eyes burning as I threw my arms around his shoulders holding on tight as my emotions welled up. "You really are Prince Charming huh?"

"If Prince Charming rides a motorcycle and is part of an MC," Jax said with a laugh as he easily stood and picked me up into his arms. "Then hell fucking yes but that means you are my princess that I get to save." 

*****

I didn't have a clue why Derek asked me to join him today but I knew it was important and something I wouldn't rush him to confess to me, I was honestly just happy that he was opening up and allowing some of the guilt and shame to leave his weighed shoulders. "This is my Uncle Peter Hale," Derek said as he lead me into a room while motioning to the man in the wheelchair. "Laura and I left him here believing he would be safe, but now I know we were wrong and if he was awake and hated me I don't think I could blame him for it."

"That isn't your fault Derek," I said with a shake of my head even as my brows dipped because I felt some type of pull from the man sitting there, one that left me very suspicious. "Laura was your new Alpha and you were young, you had just lost your Pack Derek and I can't say I blame you for running as fast and as far as you could from this."

"I hate that we left him here," Derek said hands clenched tightly at his side. "Even more so that we never tried to visit only sending money into a set account for them to use to keep him here and comfortable."

"Then change that," I said wondering how Jax was doing with the kids. Gemma had called me this morning and had seemed smug and happy that Jax and I were together even as she mentioned that in two years I had better be back in Charming where we belonged. "Start visiting him and being there for him, come talk to him and hold his hand. Accept him back into your Pack because even as a Beta you still have the will to accept others into the Pack of your heart."

"You really did pick up being a wolf quickly," Derek said shoulders relaxing as he sent me a dimpled smile full of gratitude. "Don't know if I should thank the Alpha for biting you or not just yet though."

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" A nurse asked pulling Derek from the room and leaving me alone. It was with only the courage I gained from being a mother of two and dealing with Gemma and the club that had me moving forward and kneeling in front of Peter Hale as I took his hand into my own. "Something tells me you are important," I said quietly smoothing my thumb over his wrist scent marking him. "And yet that same thing tells me to allow you to come to me on your own time."

"I cannot say if I blame you for attacking Laura or not since you smell of the start of insanity and helplessness. Either way I accept you for now into my Pack and hope that by having one Beta tied to you fully it can stop the insanity from taking over your mind."

"You are smart," Peter Hale said just as softly to not reach Derek's ears. "I didn't know it was Laura until after I had killed her. Just believed it was a unfamiliar wolf in my territory so moved to protect what was mine."

"Derek needs to hear that from you," I said before falling silent knowing Derek would be back soon. "I am sorry for the losses you have suffered and I am truly sorry that you had to suffer here alone for years without Pack."


	12. Chapter 11

Nothing else was said when Derek showed back up after speaking with the nurse, but it left me wondering just what was truth and what was fiction in this whole tale of things because something told me we were only getting crumbs of the story. "Thanks for coming with me," Derek said voice low to the point a normal human wouldn't have heard him. "I knew I couldn't have gone alone, and I knew that it was something that I had to do."

"Anytime Derek," I said reaching to squeeze his hand in mine. "But I need you to realize that we might not be getting the full picture here. Something doesn't feel right and I feel like we are being lead by our noses in this whole Alpha situation."

"Maybe," Derek said in agreement. It wasn't long before he was dropping me off at the house before speeding off to likely go bug Stiles and Scott, though it did worry me that Scott was dating Allison who was the child of a werewolf hunter. 

****

"Well there is a face I ain't thought I would ever see again," Tig called out loudly after we had pulled up at TM with Jax right behind me on his bike. "How ya been?"

"Been good," I said accepting his hug while Gemma helped Jax get our kids out of the car. Though from the way the others were not far behind in pulling me into a hug made me realize I had been away too long. "Miss all you crazy bikers and Mama Gem like crazy though."

"Easy problem to solve," Gemma said holding Abel's baby car seat handle while Jax had Luna's as Dean stood between them. "Just move back and you won't have to miss us babygirl."

"Trust me Mama Gem," I said leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "In two years if that I will be moving back here and settling down, Charming is my home and it will be our kid's home to."

"Well said," Clay said hand coming down to rest on my shoulder. "Though it might be a good thing you have stayed away, some fucker in ATF has been snooping into our shit."

"Same one who destroyed Abel's old baby room?" I asked smiling as Dean ran forward causing Clay to lean down to pick him up. "Most likely," Tig said with some disgust as we head inside and settled at the bar area. "Fucker has a lot coming to him if he believes that shit will fly here."

"Though was finally able to dig something up about the ATF," Juice offered running toward us out of breath. "Turns out he as a restraining order against him filed by one Tara Knowles."

"Knew that uppity bitch was up to something," Gemma said with disgust. "Always running back here to Jackson to solve and fight her battles the cowardly whore."

"How's her jaw?" Tig asked sending me a wink as I burst into raucous laughter. "Busted," Juice said making everyone smirk or laugh at that information. "Good thing our VP wised up and upgraded."

"Like she could ever measure up to me," I said with a shake of my head at that absurd thought. "I never had an issue with the club or Mama Gem, I never once wanted to tear Jax away from the club or change who he was."

"Amen to that," Opie said clapping a hand down onto Jax's shoulder. I kept a close eye on all three of my kids, Gemma still holding Abel, Chibs now holding little Luna, and finally Dean settled into Jax's lap as he watched the adults around him. "Even got the Queen's approval to."

"She is a real Old Lady," Gemma said with a nod of her head while sending me a wink. "She also isn't try to steal my son away from me and the club." 

*****

"Thank you for today," Jax said as we settled into the room at the clubhouse. Someone had brought us two baby cradles for Luna and Abel while Dean would sleep with Jax and I for the night. "Though it does mean we should probably find a house here in Charming to use when we visit for a few days or weeks."

"Already ahead of you," I teased making him chuckle as he tucked Dean into the bed after checking on Abel and Luna. "Lets go hangout in the front while the kids sleep. I have the baby monitor slash camera to keep an ear and eye on them."

"After you," Jax said making me leaned on my toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said without hesitation making his smile deepen. "Now lets see what my other boys have been up to since I have been gone."

"Lass being called a boy is an insult," Chibs teased as we walked down the hall and passed John's bike to the bar. "At least call us your men, Jackie boy will understand."

"Act like a man and I will call you one," I sassed making him hold his chest as if wounded. "You all can be so childish that I will always see you as my boys."

"Even me?" Tig asked throwing an arm over my shoulder as we settled with the others at the couches.

"Especially you," I shot back with a huff of laughter. "Now what else has been going on besides the ATF stalker."

"Mayans blew up our warehouse," Tig answered making the others raise an eyebrow. Opie was the most surprised at the others being so open about something that didn't involve me, after all I was just an Old Lady and not a Sons. "But thanks to you loaning us that money we were able to pay off the IRA in still working with us and getting us another shipment."

"You are my family," I said seriously letting my eyes roam over each men. Though there were some here I only knew by name and stories, like Juice, Happy, and Opie. "Anything you need that I can give you without endangering my kids I will give to you without hesitation."


	13. Chapter 12

It had been a surprise that I had wanted to give to Jax for putting up with all the crazy shit and baggage that was my life, one that Gemma was more than ready to help me with when I asked for her opinion on it. "Already on it?" Jax asked with a raised eyebrow as we finished changing Abel and Luna as Dean had already curled up in his PJ's and gone to sleep. "Well I got your mother's help," I said with some trepidation. "But honestly Jax I wanted to do something nice for you, for us and the kids."

"So you went house shopping?" Jax asked with a shake of his head as a chuckle rumbled from his chest as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I did," I said giving him a small shy smile. "Which should be completed by tomorrow if you would like to go check it out." 

******

The house itself was on the outskirts of Charming and close to some woods being a perfect place for all of us and one I had immediately snapped a claim for before calling Gemma to help with the decorations and design for the inside. Good thing money can get shit done quickly since this had been something I had started to look into a few weeks before as Jax and I grew closer and my wish of being back in Charming. "Holy shit," Jax said with wide eyes as he got off his bike before helping me off as we moved toward the front door. Gemma had agreed to watch the kids so Jax and I could check out the complete house by ourselves first.

"You went all out Darlin."

"Its going to be our home," I said with a smug smirk as I used the key the workers had stuck in an envelope inside the mailbox. "I wasn't going to spare any expenses. Though that play set Stiles picked out for Dean on his birthday will of course be moved here and into the larger backyard."

"Lets go check it out," Jax said as he grabbed my hand and began leading me through each room. The workers had done an amazing job, and would be getting a tip for such great and quick service that was for sure. "Loving the living room."

"I wanted something that could be for all of us," I said with a nod of my head before leading him to our bedroom after peeking into the children's rooms. "But onto the best part."

"A circle bed?" Jax asked with exasperation making me flutter my eyelashes at him and blow him a kiss.

"You love me," I said as an answer before walking through the large double doors and into the master bathroom. "But this is the best part of our room."

"Well damn," Jax said taking in the large walk in shower and large bath tub. "This is where the most money went to huh?"

"That and the kid's room," I said in agreement even as I move to walk into the shower itself in order to check it out better. "Though I might add a waterfall shower head in here."

"I love it," Jax said wrapping his arms around my waist and tugging me against him. "Its the perfect place to raise our kids and grow old together in." 

******

We didn't stay much longer wanting to get back to our kids and spend some more time with the others, mainly because I had to be back in Beacon Hills by Monday. This felt like a small slice of heaven and even with all the drama that came with being part of an MC, I would still take it over dealing with Werewolves and Hunters. "Did you like it?" Gemma asked as we walked into the clubhouse. The fact she sat there Luna napping in her arms while Dean played at her feet and Abel snoozed in his portable swing showed just how much she was enjoying being a grandmother.

"Very much so," Jax said moving forward to kiss her temple before leaning further down to kiss Luna's forehead and ruffle Dean's hair. "Thank you for helping set it up ma."

"Anything for you Jackson," Gemma said with a laugh before falling silent with a glare as someone else walked into the clubhouse. "So this is where you have been?" Tara Knowles asked voice slightly muffled thanks to her busted jaw. Turns out it wasn't broken but pretty badly busted making it hard for her to talk and having bruised horribly, what a shame. "You seriously cannot take a hint can you?" I asked with a sneer while the wolf in me began to growl. "You must be the baby mama," Tara shot back with disgust making me scoff as I went to take a step toward her. "This is between Jax and I, so do the world a favor and butt out."

"Watch you mouth," I warned in a growl nails starting to lengthen and become claws catching Jax's attention along with Tig's who had walked out of the 'Church' room. "And for your information whatever involves Jackson Teller involves me, so you would be wrong in assuming this has nothing to do with me."

"Persephone," Tig called out moving toward me while sending Tara a nasty glare. Jax beat him to it though as he moved to stand directly beside me an ugly look overtaking his face as he looked down on the woman he had loved as a teen. "You don't speak to my Old Lady like that," Jax said voice quiet but loud in the silence of the room as more of his brothers entered the room and moved closer to us. "I don't want you Tara, not when I have someone so much better than you. I also know the only reason you hauled ass back to Charming is so I would help get rid of your stalker ex."

"That isn't," Tara began only to be cut off by Clay who had for the most part left Jax to deal with the drama. It seemed that now she had in fact finally overstepped her bounds and would finally be put in her place.

"I stayed out of it when Jax believed you were it for him," Clay began sternly moving to stand shoulder to shoulder with Jax. "I was there with my wife as we helped keep him together after you left and broke his heart, and I was here as he finally healed and moved on to someone who got the club and loved Jackson for who he was. So I want you to turn your bony ass around and get the fuck out of my club and out of my fucking town, otherwise I will make you."


	14. Chapter 13

**Time Skip~ One Year Later ~**

It had been a roller coaster of a year, mainly because I had been right in my assessment of Peter Hale, who turned out to be the rogue Alpha. Turns out he was almost fully insane thanks to reliving the fire over the last six years and when Laura showed up he didn't know who she was and attacked to protect his land. "You sure you don't want to stay?" Stiles asked as I continued to pack my bedroom. It had been a hard choice to make, stay here or go back to Charming, but after Jax accepted the bite and successfully turned it made my decision easier. "Peter is coming with us," I said with a tired sigh. "He needs time away to heal just like Derek needs time to accept the truth of Laura's death."

"Yeah but after everything we had been through," Stiles began stumbling to his feet hands clasped in front of him. "I thought you would want to stick around to make sure things don't get worse."

"This town is a literal beacon for Supernatural," I refuted with a shake of my head. "Not somewhere I want my kids to be in case the next big bad wants to use them to get to me. But its not like you and the rest of the Pack can't visit either."

"You ready?" Jax asked from the doorway. He had been getting the kids settled into their car seats while I finished the last of the packing, I had hired a set of movers to ship my things overnight to Charming. "Yes," I said giving him a warm smile before facing Stiles. "You will be alright without me here Stiles, you and the others have come so far by yourselves but if you find yourself struggling call me."

"Alright," Stiles said with a nod before pulling me into a tight hug. "Be safe and keep my favorite little niece and nephews safe." 

*****

"You alright Peter?" I asked as I stood outside the house beside his motorcycle. He had rode behind us on the bike wanting the fresh air and freedom to help him from heading right back to Beacon Hills.

"No," Peter said with a warm smirk. "But now I have the chance to be. It makes me more than happy and glad that I had bitten you that night even while out of my mind."

"Remember you can't bite the guys here," Jax warned while I moved to get Luna and Abel as Dean walked beside me into the house. Gemma had warned us both that they would be coming over for dinner to celebrate me and the kids being back since Jax was always in Charming. "Not until we check them and slowly get them used to and believing in the Supernatural."

"I know," Peter said with a roll of his eyes before heading for the front door. "Such a worrier, you almost remind me of that Stiles kid, just not on crack what with his jumping around and all. Is that normal for the kid?"

"More than you know," I answered with a laugh after settling the kids into the playroom area in the living room. "But on another subject what am I cooking tonight for everyone?"

"BBQ," Jax said with a shrug while Peter nodded in agreement. "Something good but easy to cook on the grill outside and make enough of to feed everyone." 

*****

The cookout with the Sons and Club family members was a success and most were all just happy that we were here for good, none more so than Gemma even as she spent most of her time with her three grand babies. Peter had gotten along well with all the Sons members but seemed to stick near Tig the most, which slightly worried me since both were crazy and would do anything no matter how bloody to keep their chosen family safe and happy. "Glad to be home?" Tig asked me after the others had left and Peter went off to his room. Jax had taken Abel to get bathed and changed while Gemma took Luna since Dean had already fallen asleep and been put to bed by Peter.

"More than you can know," I said with a warm smile moving to pull Tig into a tight hug. "But I am just happy to know that no matter what this is my family and they would fight and kill for me and the kids."

"Damn right we would," Tig said in agreement placing a kiss to my temple. "But there are some things that you need to know. We got some shit going on with the Irish thanks to that CIA agent bitch framing Gemma."

"Seriously?" I asked eyes narrowing. Luna and Abel had both turned one recently and it worried me that as soon as we moved back there was already a large threat. "If anyone shows up to my house to harm my children; well I promise you this they will have their throats ripped out."

"Easy your wolf is slipping," Tig warned pulling me closer to hide my face. The only ones who had stood behind were Gemma, Tig, and Opie while the rest had headed off to their own homes and beds. "It won't come to that, and if it does we will easily hide the bodies."

"Nothing will happen to you or the kids on my watch," Peter said in agreement having heard us from in his room. "I have already lost one Pack, I refuse to lose this one as well now that I am Alpha and protector."

"Thanks Peter," I said moving to cuddle him in a hug. "Everyone here will not hesitate to kill a threat so I can't say I am worried over someone being stupid enough to show up. But I won't get cocky and I will be weary of any new possible threat to my kids."

"You mean our kids," Jax said after having gotten the babies to sleep and seeing his mom off. "Lets just leave it at that and head on off to bed. It has been a long fucking day."


	15. Chapter 14

**FIVE YEARS LATER~**

So much had happened after we had moved back to Charming, from FBI and CIA Agents, to the Mayans and the Irish and IRA; it was to the point it was only because we were supernatural that kept Jax from being taken out along with the others as Peter became a Sons and ended up biting most of the younger members since the older members likely wouldn't have survived the bite.

"How does it feel?" I asked wrapping my arm around Jax's shoulders as I settled into his lap with my other hand resting over my stomach. "To be King?"

"Like a heavy crown," Jax answered truthfully arm wrapping my waist as the other held the gavel. "Shit is starting to look up now that we have dealt with Jimmy and the IRA. More so since we called a truce with the Mayans and got the Blacks off our back."

"Took two years," Opie said in agreement face solemn as he and the rest took their seats at the table. I would have gotten up and left to go join Gemma who was watching over our kids but Jax refused to let me move. "Shit ain't ever going to be the same, not even now that we got more room with the others concerning the guns but at least the heat is off our back."

"They know they are still in hot water off that shit with trying to kidnap Abel," Peter all but snarled remembering the incident that happened not too long after we had moved back to Charming. "But that had been more that ATF bitch fault for framing Gemma."

"Family will always come out on top in the end," Tig said with a small sneer even as everything over the years went over in his mind. "Good thing we settled shit with the Mexicans though, they helped a lot with dealing with the IRA and the Blacks."

"Though honesty taking out the ATF bitch and those fucking Nazi assholes was the most fun," Happy spoke up with a chuckle at the revenge we took on the damage they had caused Gemma and our family. "Though having Clay step down permanently while also clearing the air over John Teller and shit was a bomb the club didn't need."

"True," Jax said in agreement blue eyes turning icy. "But because we got all that shit aired out it kept the ATF and other Agents from having us turn on one another, best way to get everyone to own up to shit is start with the worst things that could tear us apart."

"Still can't believe you forgave him," I said softly with a shake of my head. Clay had become a sore topic for most after we found out about him having a hand in John's death, even Gemma wasn't innocent in that situation either. "But either way we are now heading into a better place for the Club."

"Getting thrown into jail had been a hard pill to swallow," Opie said with a grimace remembering how they got the upper hand even when stuck in jail for months. "I am just lucky that Clay took the hit in Jax's place."

"May he forever have peace in hell," Tig offered making the others burst out laughing. Truth be told Jax had been named President for awhile now, its just now that all drama had been dealt with that I wanted to know how he felt over it. "We lost some good people be it Sons or not, man it has been a hell of a ride."

"Time to focus on keeping the Club in the clear and our families," Jax all but ordered before slamming down the gavel as the others cheered in agreement. I leaned up to kiss his temple before getting up and giving a kiss to the cheek for the others as I left the room to check on my children along with Opie's. "Loud bunch," Gemma joked tiredly. After the truths concerning her had been aired along with losing her father and Unser along with Clay and all the other shit she had been through, well Gemma had changed and sometimes it felt like she was barely holding on to who she was now that she was no longer Queen.

"Its better that way," I added before beaming as Dean, Abel, Luna, and Elijah came all but running to my side. "If it isn't my lovable children!"

"Mama," Dean scolded hands resting on his hips in warning as his younger siblings giggled and reached to tangle their tiny hands in my shirt and jeans. "Daddy said you had to be nice and not tease us!"

"Oh did he little prince?" I asked with fake sadness making the others send their elder brother a glare causing him to huff and take off for the Church room to find said father to come to his defense.

"Whats this about you picking on my little man?" Jax asked coming into the room followed by the others a couple minutes later. Peter and Tig both moving to take Elijah and Luna into their arms, it was honestly hilarious just how much my children had these men wrapped around their tiny fingers. 

*****

In truth we had lost a lot of members over those years from Piney, Bobby, Clay, and even Unser and David Hale; even so we had grown stronger and tightened our bonds as a family of bikers and their families as we reached an accord that wouldn't leave us in a middle of some war that could leave our children without parents. "You seriously need to stay off her," Tig said to Jax as they came back into the hospital room as I cradled our baby daughter in my arms. "You lot have like what five kids now?"

"We live longer," Peter cut in with a wicked smirk arm thrown around Tig's shoulders. Over the years Peter had become like an older brother to me while also becoming Tig's closest friend after the shit hit the fan concerning Clay. "Plus most of us do end up having a lot of kids, just hope they stop soon otherwise it might not end until they are old."

"Please I am still waiting for your asses to give me godchildren to spoil," I cut in giving Jax a warm kiss as he leaned down before handing over little Lily who cooed at her father. "But that might never happen at this rate."

"Where is the others?"

"Opie is at home with his wife and kids, Happy is helping the Mayans with something, Chibs has been roped into whatever shit Juice is up to, and we are here," Tig answered focusing on the ones I was closest to. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Opie hadn't rejoined the club and shit went sides ways with that ATF who wanted to frame him as a rat. Sometimes I wondered if I had never been involved with Jax if Juice, Opie, and even Jax would be dead right now along with Gemma.

**Author's Note:**

> Pitcures are at @CheyanneBoone0. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.


End file.
